The Serpent King
by Rosabell
Summary: AU.Li Syaoran never came to Tomoeda,and Sakura caught the cards on her own.Eriol warns Sakura of a coming danger and instructs her to bring Li Syaoran from Hong Kong to Tomoeda.There is more to the threat than it seems,however,and more to Li as well.R&R!
1. Prologue

The Serpent King

Prologue

" At least it's not to Antarctica."

Sakura was not sure why she was complaining. Ever since she had naively released the Clow Cards by reading Windy out loud, the girl had her share of hardships and suffering. Tomoyo's unwavering support had helped much during that time, but even so, the non-magical girl could only help so much. Sakura had marched through more mud and grime and general unpleasantness than even her father on one of his expeditions. Economy class on a plane to Hong Kong could not even begin to compare to what she had been through, but perhaps it was the fact that she could do nothing except sit—

" And at least we have this row to ourselves." Yukito pointed out. " Otherwise Kero would have to hide in his bag all the time."

" And boy would that be suffering." Kero agreed whole-heartedly.

Sakura peered out the window and watched as her breath fogged the surface. The clouds spanned below like a giant white landscape.

Tomoyo, who was rich enough to pay for first class, had opted for sitting in economy class with Yukito and Sakura, sitting between the two. Unlike Sakura, she was not complaining.

" You're just upset that we have to go to Hong Kong to recruit the help of Li Syaoran." Tomoyo observed knowingly. " You don't even know the guy. Why do you dislike him so much already?"

" I just don't understand why I can't just handle this on my own." Sakura huffed. " I've handled other stuff on my own. But Eriol-kun insists I need Li-san's help."

" There's nothing wrong with asking for help."

" There is when I have no clue who I'm asking for help." Sakura snapped back.

" Such is life." Said Yukito a little solemnly.

Sakura gave him a look. " I know I know." She said morosely.

Yukito pushed up his glasses. " Well once we are there," The older boy said, " We can try to make it quick. You are the Card Mistress. You have the rights to some respect and deference."

" I hope so." Sakura leaned against the window again.

" I'm hungry." Kero interrupted.

" We don't have any food for you." Sakura said dryly. " Be patient, Kero-chan. Food will come soon. I don't even know what to say." She broke off with a sigh. " ' Konnichiwa, watashi wa Sakura desu. Uh, need your help. Not sure with who or what."

" Maybe he already knows."

" I wish Eriol is more forthcoming with these things." Tomoyo sighed. " Threat to Tomoeda, threat to Sakura-chan. What kind of threat? He can't say yet."

" Maybe he doesn't know yet."

" Seems pretty concerned for someone who's not sure."

" Even offered to join you again." Kero agreed. " I'd say that he knows but he doesn't want to say it over the phone."

" Maybe…" Sakura blinked. " You think magicians wiretap?"

" I don't know." Kero shrugged. " It's kind of been a while. Not to mention I don't pay attention to telephones and stuff."

" I'll say." Sakura mumbled. " Hopefully this Li guy is nice."

" He's the same age as you. At most he'd be an overbearing snob."

" And not be helpful at all."

" You'll be fine." Tomoyo said encouragingly. " It's just dealing with another sorcerer, and considering you've dealt with Hiirigizawa-san, it would be just like dealing with any other person. Except you can cast spells at each other."

" That's sort of what I'm worried about." Sakura turned to Tomoyo. " I don't feel like talking about this. Let's talk about something else."

" Alright." Tomoyo consented.

While the two girls talked, Kero hopped over to Yukito's shoulder.

" Think it's a coincidence, he wants his descendant in on this?"

Yukito hesitated. " Why choose an eleven-year-old though?"

" There must be something about this Li Syaoran." Kero folded his arms. " We both heard him on the phone. He sounded more than urgent."

Yukito nodded. Eriol had called the Kinomotos in the middle of dinner. He had actually told Sakura to put him on speaker so everyone could hear.

_" Sakura-san, you are in grave danger."_

_" What is it, Eriol-kun?"_

_" I cannot tell you. But you must go to Hong Kong as soon as possible. There is someone you have to find. His name is Li Syaoran; he is the youngest member of the Li clan. You must find him and bring him to Tomoeda."_

_" Matte—Nani? I don't understand. Why is this Li Syaoran so important? Who is he? Where? What am I supposed to say to him? And what is happening?"_

_" Sakura-san, there is little I can tell you now. But you must get Li Syaoran. He is your age, he is a kindhearted boy—you should have little difficulty retrieving him. I will tell you more when you get him, but you must trust me, Sakura-san. You must."_

" He sounded almost as if he's a little more worried about this Li Syaoran than he is about whatever this threat is." Kero pointed out to Yukito. " I mean, why else would he tell Sakura to _retrieve_ Li? She could just as easily fight off whatever threat if it's really targeting her in Hong Kong."

" We should not speculate until we actually meet this Li Syaoran." Yukito pointed out. " There's a chance that he might have the answers himself, and all this guesswork would only lead us to assume things we shouldn't."

" Sakura is right about one thing. We should have been told more. At least what we're dealing with."

" This ignorance worries me as well." Yukito nodded. " I do not blame her for her bad temper."

" Never assumed you did." Kero replied. " Well, we'll see how it goes."

The two guardians looked over at the two girls.

" We'll see how it goes." Yukito repeated.


	2. The Mixed Blessing

The Serpent King

The Mixed Blessing

It was raining heavily in the morning. Syaoran woke to the sound of thunder and the flash lightning. The rain pattered at the window as if trying to smash it to pieces. He sat up in bed groggily, feeling more tired than he knew he should.

His mother and sisters were in the dining room. Syaoran joined them silently. They did not acknowledge him. Another day in the house, as it was the weekend. Syaoran tried to think if the family had any plans for the day. With any luck, the rain will cease and the girls would all go out. But the thunder rumbled as soon as the thought formed, as if reproaching him. _You know better than that._

Syaoran did know better. Despite being born into a wealthy magical family, with considerable magic and intelligence—all gifts anyone could wish for, it seemed that these blessings were all given with strings attached. The Li clan, though wealthy, were heavily political, both with those outside the Li clan and within. They were well-respected as a whole, but the elders were even more so, and they all vie for those positions like hungry dogs. Syaoran was the only son of Li Yelan, but he was not the only male heir in the clan—there were his cousins, Li Xian, Li Baota, Li Deying, and others Syaoran did not even know, all older than him. Syaoran was thus dispensible to the clan. His magic and intelligence was also a double-edged sword; when it became apparent his magic had far greater potential than anyone expected, the elders began to grow worried, and others began to mark him as a threat. Syaoran saw all this intrigue with a sharp mind and reacted the way a sharp mind would. He began to hide his potential. Soon the clan thought Syaoran was a hopeless cause instead of a rising foe, which secured Syaoran's wellbeing. But where they had refused to teach Syaoran for fear of his power, they still refused to teach Syaoran, this time because they saw no reason to. And as for intelligence, Syaoran quickly learned that keen mental prowess was as much a threat as magic, and was forced to hide that as well, so that everyone in the clan thought he was a fool.

All this was done without much aid from his mother or sisters. His mother, like a proper woman of aristocracy, cared little for her children in general. She was too busy vying or her own survival in this household. The same went for his sisters. _To each his own_, or her own, in this case, and Syaoran learned, brutally, all he had to know on his own. In the world of magical politics, not even children were safe.

Syaoran watched his sisters as they ate. He was content, he thought. After all, Syaoran did not know any other kind of life, and if questioned whether he would give up his intelligence or magic for a normal family, he was not sure he would make the trade. He was not unhappy, and while there were definitely times when life was simpler and not so filled with intrigue, he felt he was lucky to be able to see so clearly in the first place. Ignorance may be bliss, but knowledge was his shield, his protection.

As was solitude.

_Learn to be lonely._

The rain kept his family in, but Syaoran withdrew to his room since his sisters found his presence distracting. He sat on his bed listening to the rain beat against the window. The auras of the many members of the Li clan flared in his mind's eye. Disinterested in their petty squabbles, Syaoran reached out to the rest of Hong Kong. There were very few magical individuals in general, but Hong Kong was a busy city, and sometimes, as the elders refused to teach him some forms of magic, he would try to study how other magicians did their spellwork.

A foreign presence suddenly caught his attention. This aura was strong, and belonged to someone young…about his age. A quick scan revealed that there was at least one other, slightly weaker but more mature, along with the newcomer. The boy tensed, feeling anxiety spike through his being despite not understanding why. Was it possible that the newcomer sensed him?

No, it could not be; Syaoran was so used to hiding his magic that he never stopped anymore. It had become as natural as breathing. Still, something about the new presence alarmed him, and feeling restless, he got off his bed and started pacing. The boy glanced at the window. It was raining so hard the glass was blurry, as if a constant stream of water was being poured over it.

Feeling chilled, Syaoran silently went out of his room to find some human presence. His eldest sister sat at her study, peering over texts and scrolls.

" What are you doing, Syaoran?" She snapped when he stepped in. " I'm busy."

_I just wanted company._ But Syaoran did not voice it. " Sorry." He apologized, and stepped out of her study.

The large house felt empty. Syaoran looked through the rooms, barren despite their luxury, and wondered what has gotten into him. A new arrival in Hong Kong has nothing to do with him. He was used to solitude. Why was he looking for comfort, especially from his own family? He knew better than that.

Still, he sought his sisters, who were all too busy and wanted him to leave them alone. His mother had disappeared—he knew not where. As he retreated back into his room, he heard a knock on the front door. His third sister left her room to answer it.

" Great-Uncle!" She exclaimed, and Syaoran felt his throat tighten. He pressed himself against the wall, out of sight of those below, but listened intently.

" Ah, Feimei, my sweet girl. How are you today?"

" Very good, Great-Uncle. Come in! What brings you here? This is dreadful weather!"

" I came to speak with your mother. Is she in?"

" No, she is out."

" Ah. That is unfortunate, but since I am here, how are your other sisters? They are doing well, I hope?"

" Yes, we are all very well."

" And your brother, Syaoran?"

" He's fine."

" I see."

Syaoran swallowed. The boy was terrified of his Great-Uncle. The man, despite his benign gestures and words, had a terribly sinister air about him. He had been the one to point out to the elders that Syaoran was growing strong and keen of mind. The boy did his best to avoid the man.

" Come, have some tea!" Feimei welcomed him in, and Syaoran quietly shut the door to his room. Thunder rumbled outside, and Syaoran found himself staring at the window again.

_" Syaoran should put more effort into studying." _He heard Great-Uncle say. _" Really, it is shameful. He had such potential. Too bad he turned out so. Look at his cousin, Xian. Now that's a good boy. Studies hard, and respectable magical control. Your brother? I'm sorry, but he is just so lazy. He has turned into a delinquent. You should tell your mother to keep a closer eye on your brother."_

_" Yes, Great-Uncle."_

_" Ah, but alas, some children simply can't be helped. They're not all decent like you, Feimei."_

_I'd 'study harder' if there were anyone to teach me. _Syaoran thought indignantly, before recalling that he did not want his Great-Uncle to know that he was actually studying hard by himself, away from the prying eyes of others.

_" Uncle," _He heard his mother call suddenly, and a slamming of the door, _" What brings you here?"_

_" Ah, I was looking for you, actually. How fortunate that you returned!"_

_" Feimei, can you leave your great-uncle and me alone for a moment?"_

_" Sure, Ma." _Syaoran heard her light steps as she left the two adults alone.

Swallowing hard, Syaoran silently opened the door to hear better. The two were talking in whispers, and it was hard to hear, but Syaoran edged as close as he dared to the stairs that lead down to where they were.

" The Card Mistress has arrived in Hong Kong."

Syaoran nearly gasped. The Card Mistress! Two years ago when the Clow Cards were released, the Li Clan had wanted to send Xian to capture the cards. Unfortunately, Xian had fallen deeply ill, and took a long time to recover. By the time he fully recovered, many of the Clow Cards were already captured, and as the Japanese Card Captor proved her competence, the Li clan could not express a good enough reason to send anyone to take her place.

" Indeed?" Li Yelan responded. " Do you know what her business is here?"

" Whatever it is," Said Great-Uncle, " This is our chance."

A long silence ensued, and Syaoran found himself wondering what this "chance" was.

" This is a sensitive matter." His mother said. " Please come to my study. We will have more privacy there."

His mother's study was warded with spells. Though Syaoran could sense their presence he could not hear what they were saying.

He went downstairs once he was certain the two adults had gone to the study. Despite the rain, he slipped out the front door and out into the cold. There was something liberating about being in the storm. He ran.

_The Card Mistress has arrived in Hong Kong. This is our chance. The Card Mistress is in Hong Kong._

The sky flashed. Syaoran darted through the water, nearly slipping in the puddles. The lake behind the property of the Li Clan rippled as the rain dropped into it. In the tall reeds he saw the ducks shaking their feathers miserably. It was cold and he was shivering but he stayed by the shore, staring into the water. The Card Mistress. She was here. This meant that the Li clan will be unbearable. He was not sure if everyone would be insincere smiles, or forthrightingly hostile to the sorceress. Or perhaps she would be smart enough not to drop by. The clan resented her enough already, for inheriting their ancestor's most powerful artifacts.

He stood by the lake for a while, not sure why he felt so troubled. The Card Mistress has nothing to do with him. Was something going to happen?

The boy stretched out his senses. The foreign presence was still at the airport. But then, he suddenly sensed it start moving, far faster than walking or running. _She is now in a taxi._ Because that foreign presence could be none other than the Card Mistress. It was the only new addition to the magical auras in Hong Kong. He tried to ignore the fact that she was progressing in his direction.

The world was wrong. Or something was wrong with the world. And there was something wrong with him, because why was he troubled enough to come running out in the rain? Syaoran tried to get himself to leave the lake shore, but found his body refused to move. Perhaps it was too wet and cold.

_Of course not._ Syaoran finally told himself. _You're anxious because something is changing, and the change might not be all that good. _He had known, as soon as he sensed her presence, that something was going to happen.

Deeply troubled, Syaoran stood there for a long time, until he no longer felt so cold. It seemed that hours passed, and suddenly a rough hand jerked him out of his stupor.

" Syaoran! What on earth are you doing out here?" His eldest sister snapped. " You're completely soaked! Are you trying to kill yourself? Get inside!"

Shocked, Syaoran stumbled awkwardly after her. His joints felt like they were frozen, and his mind had gone numb. He did not even sense her aura approach! His sister ranted off more complaints as they went, swearing and grumbling that he was going to freeze to death. The warmth of the house came as a sudden relief.

" Where on earth were you?" His mother demanded. She had been waiting with Great-Uncle, who stood next to her wearing an expression of utter distaste. " What has gotten into you? Have you lost your mind? Go upstairs and change!"

Eldest sister had let him go. Syaoran trembled as he made his way upstairs. It was hot, but he felt like his magic had frozen up by the rain and it was not a good feeling. Alone in his room, he awkwardly peeled off the wet cloth sticking to his skin, wishing he were warm enough to do a drying spell. But a drying spell with Great-Uncle in the same house was out of the question, whether or not he was too cold to do it.

_" You can see why we were a little skeptical, I'm sure." _He heard his mother say downstairs. _" Our Syaoran can be a little absentminded sometimes."_

_" That may be so." _Said an unfamiliar voice, _" Nevertheless, we would really appreciate it if you allow him to come with us back to Tomoeda."_

_" We'll take good care of him." _Said another voice.

Syaoran froze. With some difficulty, he extended his senses downwards. The magical aura that had been at the airport had displaced to here, right under his room. He nearly sat down on the floor in bewilderment. There were two others, one was composed of sun magic and the other was moon.

_" Can you tell us why you need him to come with you?"_

_" We're not at liberty to say." _Said the first voice. Syaoran tried to tell if the voice belonged to a man or a woman—it sounded very mature. The sounds were too muffled, though. _" But as Clow's guardian I assure you, he will come to no harm under our care."_

Syaoran stepped out of his room. _I won't come to any harm._ He thought, _but that doesn't mean you won't._ He stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down. There was a young girl, about his age, with auburn hair. She had her short hair up in two silly pigtails. Next to her, on each side, were the guardians, their wings folded in rest, one a tall, elegant man, and the other a sleek, elegant beast. Yue and Kerberus.

" Syaoran, you wretched boy!" Great-Uncle snapped, in Japanese. " What are you dawdling there for? Get down here!"

Syaoran burst into action, but his mind filled with anger. Why did Great-Uncle have to yell at him like that? In front of guests, no less! It was not enough that elders constantly yell at him in front of his cousins—now they have to do that in front of strangers as well. Fighting hard to keep his face from turning red, he joined the group in the hall, where the Card Mistress studied him intently with her wide emerald eyes.

" Ill-bred child!" Yelan frowned, also in Japanese. " Where are your manners? This is Great-Uncle, and this is Card Mistress Sakura and her two guardians, Yue and Kerberus. Have you been keeping up with lessons? You know what that means, right?"

Syaoran's face did turn red then, and he mumbled a nonchalant " Great-Uncle" in greeting before turning to the Card Mistress. Her eyes were bright with life, though her other features were a little worn from weariness.

" Yes, I know what that means." Said Syaoran, deliberately using Cantonese to remind his mother and his Great-Uncle that a little discretion would be appreciated. They ignored the hint.

" Come now." Said Yelan to the guests, all of the sudden transformed into a benign gentlewoman. " Have you a long flight? I hope it was smooth traveling for you. Would you like some tea?"

" We would love to, but we should get going." Said the girl.

" Our flight leaves this evening," Said Yue, " And as it is an international flight, we hope to head to the airport directly."

Syaoran looked at the girl in alarm. What was going on?

" Ah, that is too bad then." Said Yelan. " Well, I hope he will be of use to you, Kinomoto-san."

_Wait._ Syaoran looked at his mother. _She's just letting them do this?_

" Now you better behave yourself, young man!" Great-Uncle wasted no time in lecturing. " I want no trouble for this young lady here. So you better pull yourself together. Do you hear me? Well?" He emphasized when at first Syaoran did not answer.

" Yes, Great-Uncle." Syaoran mumbled.

" Go pack." Said Yelan, and she made a shushing motion with her hand to release her son.

The boy headed slowly up the stairs, feeling like his world had turned upside down and he did not know his own home.

_" I am sure he is a good kid." _He heard what must be Kerberus's voice say.

_" You are too kind, Sun Guardian."_

Syaoran closed the door and stared at the room that had been his for as long as he could remember. He knew he was jumping to conclusions, but it truly felt like his mother and Great-Uncle had just given him away. Despair welled in him. _What will become of me now?_

Whatever becomes of him, he will pull through it. He had more magic than anyone knew. He would just do what he had been doing all along. He took a shuddering breath, and looked out the window. Thunder cracked in the air, startling him, and he found himself with his back pressed to the wall, shaking.

He slid down to the floor and sat staring at the window until his mother's sharp command roused him to start packing.


	3. To Tomoeda

The Serpent King

To Tomoeda

In a world of schemers one quickly learns to judge by appearances, as appearances are the first and quickest means to get to know a person. The quickest means were, of course, rarely the easiest, but Syaoran had learned from a young age, and by now he had both the advantage of a keen perception and a strong intuition.

The Card Mistress, he decided, had a pleasant enough countenance, and was young enough to have very little guile. She was brave and bold, looks at the adults directly in the eyes, ready with smiles and sweet words, and seemed all-around very amiable and likeable.

Satisfied with that, Syaoran moved on to look at Yue, who sat on the Card Mistress's other side. At the house, he had been a dark angel of sorts, with fair features and a mystifying grace about him. His face had been impassive yet stern, his eyes unyielding and his jaw firm. Now, though, he was apparently in his false form, as the Card Mistress had awkwardly explained. Yue was not disposed to greet Syaoran, but this Tsukishiro was much friendlier and tried to exchange courtesies with the boy. Unfortunately for the Japanese teen, Syaoran was much too troubled to return any of his gestures. Hidden behind the friendly features was a powerful being. Syaoran was so use to distrusting those who hide themselves that his distrust of both Yukito and Yue had become instinctual. Why are they so different? Are they different people? Or was Tsukishiro simply Yue, trying to catch Syaoran off his guard?

And then there was Kerberus. At least his false form seemed to be only different on the outside. The same temperament seems to prevail even in the little form. Despite Kero's much more explosive nature, Syaoran was not as wary of him as he was of Yue or Tsukishiro.

" Gomen nasai." The girl was saying. " I know that this was all done in a hurry, and you didn't get a chance to say goodbye to anyone."

" I don't have anyone to say goodbye to." Syaoran replied coldly, wishing instantly that the Card Mistress would shut up. He was not in the mood for her chipperness, no matter how well meant that was.

" Nani?" Asked the girl in front—she had not entered the house with the Card Mistress and her guardians, but she was apparently a family friend; Daidouji Tomoyo was her name. Syaoran thought it imprudent that she should exclaim this way, and she apparently felt so too, as she quickly cut herself off.

" How old are you, Li-san?" Tsukishiro asked, to smooth things over.

Li would answer; it was a fair question, but he did not like how these people seemed to know more about him than he did about them. " How old are you?" he responded.

Tsukishiro blinked at the hostile tone, and answered, a little hesitantly, " I am eighteen."

Silence fell. Syaoran felt very confused. " You are not millennia years old?"

" Oh, iie." Tsukishiro laughed. " That is my other half."

" Your other half?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. " So you're not Yue, then."

" Iie." Tsukishiro smiled.

_Why is he smiling?_ Syaoran thought angrily. Was the older boy making fun of him? He turned to the window and folded his arms angrily.

" Tomoyo-chan and I are both eleven." Sakura said to Syaoran. " You haven't told us your age."

" You don't know already?" Syaoran challenged.

The girl looked taken aback. " Well…"

" Don't ask my questions you already know the answers to." Syaoran said before his mind even formed the words. " It's a lame way to start a conversation."

He realized as he said this that this had been what Tsukishiro was smiling about, especially when the smile disappeared at this line. Tsukishiro had merely wanted to make smalltalk, and thought he had been making a breakthrough. As he looked at Tsukishiro, some of the misery from this realization probably showed, for the teen suddenly remarked,

" It's going to be okay, Li-san. We'll take good care of you."

_Ugh!_ Syaoran thought. Far from being soothed, it felt like the other was patronizing him.

" Where the heck are you taking me anyway?" He demanded. " What do you want from me anyway? What am I supposed to do in Tomoeda? Well? And don't give me that ' We can't say' nonsense because it was pretty obvious you were lying, even back there!"

" We weren't lying." The Card Mistress said to this, dumbfounded.

" Well you weren't telling the truth!"

" We can't say because we don't know." Daidouji had turned to the back. " Hiirigizawa-kun told us we have to get you to Tomoeda and it was urgent, but he never explained why. Said he'd explain everything later."

" We were actually a bit nervous." Tsukishiro volunteered. " We were not sure how amenable your family would be to such a thing."

" They were surprisingly amenable, weren't they." Syaoran answered bitterly.

To their credit, the Japanese group did not respond.

" Who is this Hiirigizawa?" Syaoran interrupted the pause. " Some sergeant? Do you always take orders from him?"

" He's not a sergeant. He's a sorcerer." Yukito said calmly, as if approaching a wild animal. " We do not take orders from him, but we feel incumbent to take his advice, for he is the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

Syaoran was so floored he was speechless. _Clow Reed? Clow Reed?_ Were they playing some prank on him? " That's impossible."

" We thought so too." Said Daidouji. " But it's true, and once we get back to Tomoeda, you'll see for yourself."

" Well what does he want?" Syaoran snapped.

" We told you. We don't know." Said the Card Mistress.

" What a useless lot you are." Syaoran turned to the taxi window, where the rain shimmered on the glass. " You came all the way here and you didn't even figure out what for?"

" That hardly matters now." Said Tsukishiro, a little coldly. " You are here with us, and coming with us to Tomoeda now."

Syaoran gathered his magic quickly, feeling threatened. " I can do as I please. I can leave you right now if I want."

" Li-kun," The Card Mistress touched his arm, " We meant it when we said we'll take care of you. I know you have a lot of questions, and so do we, frankly. But we would never hurt you. We want answers too, but we need to get you to Tomoeda first, alright?"

_Is she trying to hypnotize me or something? _Syaoran thought, wondering why she was so patronizing. But then he reflected on how he had concluded she was a straightforward, young girl. This Card Mistress does not have that in her. He turned to the window.

Silence fell again.

They checked in at the airport with little difficulty. As Syaoran passed through the security, he stretched out his senses to sense for his family. His mother and sisters felt eager, but they did not seem overly worried. He wondered if they had ever worried about him at all.

" Kindhearted." He heard the Card Mistress mutter to her non-magical friend, his hearing enhanced when he entered the sensing state. " Couldn't tell that from the way he acts."

Syaoran bit his lip. He knew he should feel upset, but he was no longer in the mood to care about anything.

The group stopped by the monitors to check the status of their flights.

" No such luck going back." Said the Card Mistress. " Delayed."

" At least it's not canceled." Said Daidouji. " We just have a long wait."

" Airport food's expensive but we really should get something to eat, in that case."

Syaoran was actually quite hungry, but he had no appetite. He remained silent when the group asked if he had any preferences.

" What's your problem, anyway?" Kero managed to sneak a whisper before being forced to hide as several men walked by. " You know how to smile at all, kid?"

" I don't smile when there's nothing to smile about." Syaoran growled back. Honestly, did they really expect him to be happy about this?

" What do you want?" The Card Mistress asked, gesturing at the menu. Syaoran did not reply. " Li-san, if I don't know what you want I can't order for you."

" I'm not hungry." Syaoran lied.

" Fine then." The girl folded her arms.

" Get him some chicken." Tsukishiro advised. " You can't go wrong with that." When Syaoran gave him a look, he smirked a little. " You're not the only one who can tell when someone's lying."

Far from being amused, Syaoran actually felt quite alarmed. He studied the older boy intently even after Tsukishiro broke off eye contact. _It must be Yue. _He thought. Suddenly he felt scared. Of course, Yue is a judge. He would know how to read auras. To reassure himself, Syaoran squelched down his aura until it was practically nonexistent. This earned him an alarmed glance from both the Card Mistress and Tsukishiro, but he ignored them. _The less they know about you, the safer you are._

Syaoran's stomach did a churn when they brought their food back to the table, but it was an ambivalent churn, like it could not decide whether to beg for food or to expel everything up his throat. Syaoran wondered where his acting abilities went when Tsukishiro patted him on the shoulder, clearly sensing his misery. Perhaps at this point it was already a given? Yue no longer had an aura to read. For his part, Syaoran was not in the mood for conversation, and the Card Mistress, after a few starts, gave up and concentrated on her friend.

" It takes a lot of power to do what you just did." Tsukishiro suddenly said to Syaoran in Chinese. The boy looked at the teen and realized, with a start, that Tsukishiro's eyes had gone pale, almost yellow. _This must be the half-way point or something in the transformation._ The boy thought with a chill. As if there were not enough surprises already.

" It takes more power than what I sensed in you before." Tsukishiro went on, his voice grave. " What are you hiding?"

" What do you want to know, exactly?" Syaoran hissed back. " My innermost thoughts? My _sins?_"

" Strong language for one so young." Said Tsukishiro, his eyes intent. " What can an eleven-year-old have to hide?"

" Depends." Syaoran held the gaze, though every instinct screamed at him to look away. " What reasons can a person think of to kill an eleven-year-old."

This brought some pause. Tsukishiro regarded him with more curiosity. " There was a murder attempt on you?"

" My family's rich." Said Syaoran.

" But this is not the reason someone would want to kill you." Tsukishiro frowned. " Your Great-Uncle does not approve of you."

Feeling unnerved, Syaoran leaned back. " Don't really care."

" I don't imagine so." Said the teen, or is it the guardian now? " Does he often come by?"

" He likes my sisters." Said Syaoran sulkily.

" But why not you?" Tsukishiro asked. " I'm under the impression that he has low esteem in your magical abilities. Clearly that shouldn't be an issue."

" He'd have even lower esteem if he knew what I was capable of." Syaoran replied in a low whisper, then wondered why he admitted that, to a stranger, no less.

This seemed, however, to clarify many things for the guardian, who moved away. Syaoran realized he was cowering a little, and straightened himself, huffing mentally. What the heck; he promised himself not to be intimidated by anyone and here he was, intimidated by a thousand-year-old guardian of his ancient ancestor…

Well, maybe he is intimidated because he should be.

There was not much to do once they finished eating. Tsukishiro made a point of sitting between Syaoran and the girls. As the minutes ticked by, Syaoran found himself inevitably getting drowsy.

" Take a nap." Said Tsukishiro lightly, his eyes normal behind his glasses. " I'll keep watch." He gestured at the girls, who were both reading comics.

Syaoran sniffled suddenly, and thought nonchalantly that he was going to suffer the effects of running around the rain this morning.

" Here." Said Tsukishiro, shrugging off his coat. It looked normal on the teen, but it was able to cover Syaoran decently the way he was sitting. " We have a long wait. Get some rest. You've had a long day."

Syaoran obliged; he was too tired not to, and leaned against his bookbag and shut his eyes. The sounds of the airport fell away and soon all was dark. He half sensed moon magic surrounding him—Yue's, perhaps, but it did not seem to do anything, and he ignored it.

All too soon, a hand was shaking him gently.

" Li-san," Tsukishiro called to him. " We have to board."

Syaoran's throat felt hot and dry and he had trouble opening his eyes.

" Come." Tsukishiro urged again, and Syaoran could sense Yue's magic thicken around him. " You can sleep more on the plane."

He leaned heavily on Tsukishiro as they walked. Tsukishiro allowed him to sit while the taller teen lifted their belongings to the overhead bins. Syaoran heard Tsukishiro ask after Kero, who was probably sleeping in Sakura's backbag all this time, commenting that this time on the ride back Kero would not be able to leave his backpack. He fell asleep again before the other boy sat down next to him.

_" He is sick."_

_" Whatever he's been doing this morning caused him to catch a cold, if not worse."_

_" …tried my best…Miss, can we have a blanket please?"_

_" Hopefully he sleeps through the entire flight…"_

_" …looks that way…"_

Syaoran stopped hearing their voices when his dreams took over. He saw swirling shadows and hissing, like snakes. They stared at him ferally with white, gleaming eyes. Terrified, the boy cringed back and tried to run, but the snakes surrounded him, hissing, and he could feel their scales scraping at his legs.

Where was his magic? It was being repressed, somehow. Something was covering it, some kind of moon magic. He looked around wildly for help. Above, two birds zipped through the moonlit sky; a dove and a hawk. The dove cooed and the hawk shrieked and its talons grabbed at the smaller bird, which then plummeted from the sky. He saw it bleeding and flapping its wings desperately, and managed to catch it before it fell on the pile of writhing snakes. But the snakes spotted it already, and raised their heads from the ground and swarmed over Syaoran's legs, trying to get the bird. Syaoran cried out as he lost his balance and his hold on the dove—

" Li-san?"

Syaoran gasped for breath. He felt like he was suffocating. _Ugh._ He hated it when he dreamed in premonitions—they were never literal and always metaphoric.

" Can I have some water?" Syaoran managed. His voice felt weak and sounded small. Tsukishiro wasted no time calling for the flight attendant.

" Daijoubu desu ka?" Daidouji asked in concern.

" I'm alright." Syaoran coughed. The water, icy cold and very good, soothed his throat only temporarily.

" You were having a bad dream." The Card Mistress said. " I can help with that."

_That's rich._ Syaoran thought in irritation. As if her measley cards were any match for his premonitions. " I'm fine." He repeated, harsher this time. " When we get to Tomoeda, you have to learn how to fly better. Your flying sucks."

The Card Mistress looked slightly offended at this. " How would you know?" She asked, her tone a little tight. " You've never seen me fly."

" I don't have to." Syaoran rubbed his temples. " How did you train? Did you think that just by catching the cards that's training enough and you'll suddenly become an expert at using them?"

" What was your dream about, Li-san?" Tsukishiro asked. He sounded genuinely curious, but Syaoran was not in the mood to recount the dream.

" Just work on flying when we get to Tomoeda." Syaoran turned away.

" I'm sure you'll teach me." The Card Mistress stated.

" I can't." Syaoran said bitterly.

" Oh?" The girl blinked. " No ability?"

" Wasn't allowed to fly." Syaoran glared at her. " Not everyone gets to break rules like you do, Card Mistress."

She was more confused than affronted, but before she could retaliate, Tsukishiro made a slight shushing gesture with his hands. Syaoran closed his eyes, doing his best to ignore the rest of them, but he felt the moon magic thicken around him again.

_He's protecting me._ Syaoran realized. _From the sickness, or whatever he feels the need._ No one else had ever done that before. He was not sure what to feel or how to react.

He slept again. It was the easiest way out.


	4. Meeting Hiirigizawa Eriol

The Serpent King

Meeting Hiirigizawa Eriol

Yue's magic warded off most of the fever that threatened to rise, but Syaoran was still feeling unwell by the time they reached Tomoeda. It was early in the morning by that time, the sky slightly gray, and the air very humid and cold. He had a hard time keeping up with the rest of the group. Fortunately, most of the time they were being driven home by Kinomoto Fujitaka, who, like his daughter, gave up on striking conversation with Syaoran especially given the boy's exhaustion.

" Oh child," Said the ghost of Nadeshiko when they entered the Kinomoto residence, " You really ought to take better care of yourself."

Syaoran stared at her, dumbfounded. " You have a ghost in your house."

" Nani?" The Card Mistress squeaked.

" Why did you have to go and tell her there's a ghost?" Kinomoto Touya grumbled as he came out from the kitchen.

" You can't see ghosts?" _This is ridiculous!_

" My daughter, unfortunately, did not inherit the ability to see the dead." Nadeshiko clasped her hands together in front of her. " I am Amamiya Nadeshiko. You may call me just Nadeshiko. You've already met my husband and my son and daughter."

Syaoran glanced at Kinomoto senior, then at his son, then at the Card Mistress.

" The two of you see her right?" He asked the male Kinomotos.

" I can see her." Said Kinomoto senior.

" I use to." Said Kinomoto Touya. " Is this the Li Syaoran Hiirigizawa forced us to buy plane tickets for?"

" Oni-chan!" The Card Mistress rebuked. " Otou-san, Li-san got sick during the flight."

" He caught the flu." Said Nadeshiko.

" I know just the thing." Said the auburn-haired man. Syaoran looked at Nadeshiko and thought Tomoyo resembled her more than the Card Mistress did, except for the eyes.

" Were you a model?" He asked.

" Hai." Nadeshiko smiled, unaffected by his brusqueness.

" Come here." Tsukishiro gestured. " Have a seat on the couch."

He led the boy to the sofa, where Syaoran sat, bemused by the ghost and how life seemed to be here.

Hot honey milk and some tablets later, Syaoran was led to the guest bedroom to rest again. Tired and drowsy from both the illness and the drug side-effects, Syaoran slept. He woke up hours later feeling much better.

" So what are we dealing with?" Kerberus asked as Syaoran went downstairs, fluttering around the living room. " Psycho, just plain evil dude, if it's even a dude?"

" Cult. Infinitely worse." Said a voice Syaoran did not recognize. " They target powerful sorceresses, virgins," an awkward pause, " And I have heard rumors that they are gradually relocating to Tomoeda. You might see several new faces around. The reason I couldn't tell you over the phone was because someone might know and deliver the news."

" Where does Li Syaoran fit into this?" Daidouji asked.

" Who are you?" Syaoran interrupted. The new boy was definitely older than he appeared. His magic felt incredibly mature, like an adult's. It also felt very familiar, though Syaoran could swear he had never sensed such an aura before.

" Ah, Li-san." The boy rose from his seat on the coffee table. " I am Hiirigizawa Eriol. I heard you weren't feeling well."

The way Hiirigizawa spoke instantly made Li very anxious and suspicious. He gathered his magic subconsciously.

" You're the reason I'm here."

" Hai."

" What do you want?"

Hiirigizawa must have sensed Syaoran gather his energy. Yue must have too, for Tsukishiro began, " Li-san, he's a friend. You have nothing to fear from him."

" Hey, kid, just calm down, alright?" Kero hovered in front of Syaoran, partially blocking his view of the rest of the group. " We're all friends here."

" You're not my friends." Syaoran snapped, sick and tired of all of this, " And I'm not yours. I still don't know what I'm doing here." He turned his gaze to the fair-featured Hiirigizawa. " You claim to be the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

The Card Mistress was looking back and forth at everyone in dismay. Syaoran felt a glimmer of satisfaction at seeing Hiirigizawa slightly discomposed. To further alarm the other boy, Syaoran allowed some of his magic to flare a bright green in his right hand.

" Whoa!" Kero hovered back, glowing a little bit, preparing to transform.

" Li-san," Hiirigizawa said slowly, " We are indoors. I really don't want to fight you."

" Syaoran, you'll hurt yourself. You're still sick. There's no need to do this."

Syaoran glanced at Tsukishiro. _Did he just call me by my first name?_ Against his better judgment, he allowed his hold over his magic to ease. All this time only Tsukishiro had really been understanding of him. He knew he was taking a big risk, trusting the teen and the guardian within, but part of him still wanted to.

" He can stay with me." Hiirigizawa pushed his glasses up his nose. " I…have a bigger house."

Tsukishiro sat Syaoran down next to him.

" What's this cult you were talking about?" The Card Mistress asked. " And how does he fit into this?"

Syaoran had the distinct impression that Hiirigizawa was not happy about Syaoran listening in to this.

" The cult is a powerful group called the Serpens." Said Hiirigizawa. " They are called this due to their emblem, the Serpent. They worship their patron, the Serpent King, with various rituals, and were reported to be granted great powers in return. Every year, however, they find a young virgin to sacrifice to the Serpent King."

" So let me get this straight." Syaoran broke in. " You fetched me from Hong Kong so I can save the _Card Mistress_ from a bunch of snakes?"

Hiirigizawa did not get a chance to answer, before Syaoran interrupted, " Has it ever occurred to you that I might refuse?"

" Li-san, do you truly wish to allow Sakura-san to die?" Hiirigizawa returned.

" Would be nice if she doesn't." Syaoran said flatly. " However, as you pointed out, cults are infinitely worse than individuals, and I happen to only be one person. Unless you plan to gather a whole group of people together, which I doubt is the case given your invitation methods."

" You and I both know you have enough power to go agains the Serpent King himself." Said Eriol. At Syaoran's look, he added, " You hide your aura very well, Li-san, but I have experience in these matters."_He's probably treating me like he would the rest of the clan. _Syaoran thought.

" Just because I can go against the Serpent King doesn't mean I should." Syaoran pointed out. " Why make an enemy of him over a girl I don't even know?"

The Card Mistress sighed heavily. HIirigizawa folded his arms.

" So you refuse. You will allow her to die then."

" Don't be so melodramatic." Syaoran scowled.

" It's a cult." Said Hiirigizawa. " She can't handle this sort of thing. That's why I'm asking you. And in fact, how about this." He hesitated, as if reluctant to say what he was about to say. " I'll make you a deal. You help us through this, you can ask anything you want from me."

Syaoran stared.

" Think about it." Hiirigizawa urged, as everyone else gaped at him like he had gone mad. " A debt from Clow Reed."

" That's a tall order for you." Said Syaoran, amazed. " You realize this means _anything._"

" I know." Said Hiirigizawa. He did not look happy, but he was firm.

_He's probably treating me like he would the rest of the clan. _Syaoran thought. And Eriol would be speaking in just the right language with the rest of them, but Syaoran felt dirty agreeing to it. " There's nothing I want from you, Clow Reed or not. You can stuff your poor excuse of a debt. I'll help since I'm here anyway." He then looked at the room as the others stared at him. " Where's your ghost?"

" Can you not call her 'our ghost'?" Kerberus remarked. " She's Sakura's mother."

" She's still a ghost."

" Why you little—"

" _What _do you need me to do, exactly?" Syaoran cut off Kerberus. He did a quick scan of Tomoeda. " How many sorcerers are supposed to be in Tomoeda?"

" There's us," Hiirigizawa began, " I have two guardians still at my mansion."

" Alright," Syaoran frowned. " You have a lot more than that in Tomoeda. At least two dozen, total, in this neighborhood—I don't know how big Tomoeda is."

" How does he know?" Kerberus demanded, having lost all patience with the boy. " He's just sitting there!"

Syaoran was forced to blow his nose at this point. It did not help clear up his sinuses, but it did give him an excuse to cut off the conversation.

" How far did you scan?" Hiirigizawa asked.

" From here to the airport." Syaoran replied.

" So they've started to locate here." Hiirigizawa's aura flickered in distress.

" Is the Card Mistress the only candidate?" Syaoran asked.

" She is the only sorceress here." Said the other. " In Tomoeda, at least."

" That makes her an easy target." Syaoran noted.

Hiirigizawa nodded. " Indeed."

" Has no one else tried to get rid of them?" Syaoran asked, before blowing his nose again.

" I wouldn't have done things this way if they could be get rid of like that."

It took Syaoran a moment to understand what Hiirigizawa meant.

Syaoran rubbed his eyes. " You realize that I've never done anything like this before."

" I know."

" Do you?" Syaoran glared. " You seem to know quite a lot about me."

" I have my share of memories and Clow's." Said Hiirigizawa. " I know many tricks of the trade."

_Right._ Syaoran thought. _Guy claims to be Clow's reincarnation._ He poked a little at Hiirigizawa's aura, noting how the other flinched. It was feasible, he decided. The aura felt familiar enough. Though it was rather weak.

" Clow Reed had way more power than you. You've descended in life."

" I gave half of my power to Sakura's father."

" Huh? Why?"

" Because he is also Clow's reincarnation."

_What?_ " Clow split in two."

" Hai."

" That's so stupid." Syaoran exclaimed.

" Perhaps." Hiirigizawa replied. " But that is how it is."

Silence fell. The Card Mistress stared at everyone with her brilliant green eyes. She looked confused.

" You understand I've never done this before." Syaoran emphasized.

" I know." Hiirigizawa replied. " I understand. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Syaoran was to live at Hiirigizawa's mansion, which turned out to be much bigger than the Kinomoto residence, just as Hiirigizawa claimed. It was also filled with ridiculous magical spells, most of which seemed rather useless. Even the Li clan was not quite so ostentatious.

" Eriol-sama!" The red-haired Nakuru bounced out, followed by a black cat with butterfly wings. " You brought him?"

" Oh." Said Kinomoto Touya to Tsukishiro, who was carrying Syaoran's luggage. " Forgot about _her. _Never mind. I kind of feel sorry for him."

_Clow Reed has a ridiculous notion of what is a fitting look for a guardian._ Syaoran thought as he looked at Spinel Sun. _Probably why he chose Yue and Kerberus to guard the Clow Cards instead of these two._

" He is here." Hiirigizawa gestured. " Li-san, I'd like you to meet my two guardians. This is Nakuru—her true form is Ruby Moon. This is Spinel."

" Aw!" Nakuru swooped down on Syaoran. " Isn't he adorable!"

Completely baffled, Syaoran let her fawn over him for a full minute before darting back to Tsukishiro. _I should have used magic!_ He thought as soon as he had done this. It would have been more than effective at stopping Nakuru, and he would not lose face hiding behind _Tsukishiro. Oh God I am so stupid!_

Though Kinomoto Touya had to stifle a snicker, Tsukishiro actually took his part quite seriously, extending his arm to block Nakuru in her tracks.

" He's sick." He said, in a much sterner manner than usual. " Leave the child alone."

" Nakuru, you really must learn to stop being so impulsive." The cat said to his fellow guardian. " The way you attack children would turn even the most amiable of them against you."

" Oh, as if your approach is better? Coolly ignoring them?" Nakuru challenged angrily.

" Who says I ignore them?" Spinel exclaimed. " I don't ignore them!"

" Enough, you two." Hiirigizawa looked over at Syaoran. " I am sorry for Nakuru's…over-exuberance. Will you come with me this way, please?"

_Actually,_ Syaoran thought, as he moved to Hiirigizawa, _those two aren't so bad._ He felt a little more reassured at seeing Nakuru and Spinel so forthright. People who are impulsive might be annoying, but they are less dangerous and for the most part, more trustworthy.

Tsukishiro followed behind. After Hiirigizawa showed Syaoran his room, Tsukishiro set down the bags. The bed was made, there was a clean table, and an empty wardrobe. Syaoran sat down on the bed, tired. A few minutes later, Tsukishiro sat down next to him.

" You alright?" The older boy asked.

" I'm alive and breathing." Syaoran replied. " At least everyone here knows already."

Before Tsukishiro could ask him what he meant, Syaoran lifted his hands. The bags started unzipping themselves and clothes, sweaters, hats, flew from the bags.

" Hey!" Syaoran exclaimed, forgetting himself for a moment in his delight. " It works!" He opened the doors of the wardrobe with magic and started hanging the clothes on the hangers.

" You didn't know if it would work?" Tsukishiro asked hesitantly.

" I don't usually use magic at home." Said Syaoran absently. He was in a good mood now. " Safer that way."

" Ah."

Syaoran finished unpacking this way, grinning like a fool. He turned to Tsukishiro and realized the other boy was smiling too.

" I can get used to this." Syaoran confided.

Tsukishiro chuckled, reaching out and messing up Syaoran's hair. " Get some rest. You're still sick. We're going to stay and chat with Hiirigizawa-san, so call if you need anything." He stood up and smiled at Syaoran, before taking his leave.

Syaoran reclined back on the bed and stretched out his senses. Hiirigizawa was somewhere downstairs, and he reached out and poked at the other boy's aura. He sensed Hiirigizawa flinch in surprise and grinned to himself.

_Just to keep him in line._ Syaoran thought. _He owes me one, after all._

He then mentally wove layers of wards around the room to ensure no one could get in without waking him. He changed into pajamas with a flash of magic. It felt good to be able to use his magic so carelessly, away from Great-Uncle and the other elders. With a final check at the wards, he crawled under the covers and shut his eyes.


	5. First Days in Tomoeda

The Serpent King

First Days in Tomoeda

As soon as Syaoran recovered, he was introduced to Tomoeda Elementary as Hiirigizawa's "good friend" from Hong Kong.

Syaoran had always been homeschooled. This seemed to serve as a source of great fascination for the other students in the class. They asked him many questions about life in Hong Kong. Syaoran could not tell them much as most of his life circled around scheming adults and children learning magic. Still, it seemed like his lack of information only served to make the others more excited.

" Knights in Europe used to have to wear twenty tons of armor." Yamazaki informed Syaoran. " And their horses had to wear a corresponding forty."

" Is this how you treat new students?" Syaoran asked wryly.

" He's just like that." Said Mihara Chiharu. " He's always making up stories. Don't believe a thing he says."

" Do you play sports, Li-san?"

" Not often." Syaoran replied. " Not the group kind, anyway. I take martial arts."

" Really?" The children became even more enthusiastic. " Can you teach me? You take kungfu right?"

The first day was, for the most part, a pretty good day.

" You're how many years older than the rest of us? Why are you mingling among grade school kids?" Syaoran asked Hiirigizawa as they headed back to the mansion.

" To be honest, it was to get close to Sakura." Hiirigizawa admitted. " My mission here last year was two-fold. I had to split my powers with my other half, and also to test Sakura and make sure she is ready for what comes ahead."

" Because Yue did such a terrible job."

" Yue did a fine job, but it does not hurt to reinforce vigilance. It was more a test to see how they worked as a team. With Yue as a judge, he could only gauge how Sakura does on her own, as a master. Only someone from the outside can make sure they also work well as a group."

" You couldn't use any other method of getting close to Sakura?"

" Children tend to invoke trust." Said Hiirigizawa. " They are more innocent, and people are less suspicious of the young. Not to mention this allows me to spend most of a week with her without seeming inappropos."

" So why exactly are you still the same height as me?"

" Takes some time for the spell to wear off." Hiirigizawa replied simply. " Not everyone has the outstanding raw magic you have to speed things up."

" How were you able to tell?" Syaoran asked. " I've always kept it low."

" You are young." Said Eriol. " I have experience, as I've said before. Remember at the airport? Yue told me so, at least. When you were feeling nervous, you completely blocked off your magic. Those sort of hints tell us a lot about your potential."

Syaoran swallowed nervously. Did this mean that the elders actually knew?

" But of course, my other excuse is that I've been studying you."

" What for?"

" Because you're my descendant."

Syaoran did not know what to say to this.

" You have a lot of descendants." Said Syaoran.

" I had a tip off."

" Who gave you the tip?"

" You."

Syaoran scowled.

" Li-san," Hiirigizawa pulled the boy to a stop, " I know what kind of people your family is made of. Believe it or not, I've dealt with them before."

Syaoran stared. A memory formed in his mind, but it was fuzzy. " We've met before."

" We have." Hiirigizawa agreed. " I'm surprised you remember."

" I don't remember everything." Syaoran felt what ire he had diminish. " But…hm."

" I'm a friend, Li-san." Hiirigizawa urged.

Syaoran did not reply. Instead, he started walking again. He felt rather than heard Hiirigizawa sigh and follow him.

The weekend did not go as well.

" Every time they fire a spell," Syaoran told the Card Mistress for the upteenth time, " They will release an _aura. _Do you understand what auras are?"

" Hai, I do." The Card Mistress was out of breath and looked quite irritated. Her auburn hair was dark and plastered against her forehead with sweat.

" When they release an _aura, _you can sense and dodge it." Syaoran gestured at the sky. " You need to be able to fly like Yue. Go up there and dodge my attacks."

The girl took a deep breath, but did not complain further. Up in the air she went, wings spread like an angel.

" This reminds me of the training sessions with Clow." Yue said in a voice that was as nostalgic as was possible for the guardian.

" Oh, right." Hiirigizawa said next to him. " I remember those. You used to complain all the time."

" I did not…"

" Iie, I meant Kerberus."

" I did not!" Cried the guardian.

" You so did." Spinel said from his book. " Drove us all crazy, having to listen to Clow reason with you."

" How can you suck so much at flying?" Syaoran complained, as the Card Mistress landed again, her stomach stained by the coloring spell Syaoran threw at her. " Isn't the Fly Card supposed to make you _good _at this?"

" It still obeys her commands." Hiirigizawa called. " It's not design to give good flying ability because it is for long distance, not quick turns."

" Well then you need to modify the card. Give me that." Without further words, Syaoran zipped the card from the Card Mistress's hand.

" Can you not do that?" The Card Mistress asked a little testily. " You nearly cut my fingers."

" What's this bird?" Syaoran asked, staring at the picture and ignoring her question. " Phoenix? Roc?"

" If you want to design a hummingbird," Hiirigizawa added, " You might want to consider that those wings do make a draft."

" Why a hummingbird?" Daidouji asked.

" Hummingbirds are agile." Syaoran replied absently. " But they're agile because they're small as well. I can't make wings like that. Not only will they make a 'draft' it would also buzz like crazy." He glanced at Yue. " How is _he _so agile?"

" Lots of training." Said all the guardians in unison.

Syaoran blinked at this.

" Other than levitation, which requires a lot of concentration, I see no other way except to train your control."

" Can we take a break?" The Card Mistress glanced at him.

Syaoran nodded. " I'm tired too."

" You're doing okay." Kerberus zoomed up to her. " It's hard at first but you'll be fine."

Syaoran sat down. He was not magically tired, but he was physically tired.

" Flying is very specific for a start." Yue suddenly said from behind him, causing Syaoran to whirl around. The guardian hesitated for a moment, before continuing, " What exactly was in your dream?"

Syaoran turned back around and rubbed his eyes. " I was surrounded by a bunch of snakes. This dove was being chased by a hawk and the hawk nearly caught it."

" …" Yue had nothing to say to that, judging from the silence.

" I can tell the difference between premonitions and regular dreams." Syaoran went on. " But premonitions always come in metaphors. They only make some sense to me because I know what things mean."

" The dove represents Sakura?"

" Obviously." Syaoran sighed. " Snakes are the cult…not sure what the hawk's supposed to represent though."

" What were you doing?" Yue asked.

" What do you mean?"

" In the dream. What were you doing?"

Syaoran took a moment to reflect. " I was scared."

_Drat…_Why did he have to go on and say that?

" Was there anyone else there with you?"

Syaoran shook his head. " I'm usually alone."

The conversation ended, with Syaoran feeling incredibly dissatisfied, especially as apparently, whatever he revealed to Yue (including the fact that he was scared in the dream) seemed to give Yue a lot to think about. Yue was almost as inscrutable as Hiirigizawa, and Syaoran did not like how the two of them were always considering him.

Monday came with gym, where Syaoran discovered he had, thanks to his martial arts training, the unfortunate habit of always targeting a person's face when he had to kick a ball. He also had a habit of kicking the ball very hard, which did not serve to improve things.

" You need to learn how to stagefight." Hiirigizawa told Syaoran after he accidentally hit a girl on the head. " Or modify your targeting systems."

" Ugh."

Hiirigizawa turned out to be a decent person, Syaoran learned. On one hand, he seemed to understand Syaoran more than the boy would like, but this seemed to do nothing more than to make the other more inclined toward honesty. At the mansion, Hiirigizawa often encouraged Syaoran to practice his magic. He did not seem at all worried about Syaoran's growing power, and when the boy had shown curiosity for some of the spell tomes in the library, Hiirigizawa had eagerly lent Syaoran some, offering to demonstrate some of the more difficult spells for him over the weekend. Hiirigizawa did not reveal much about himself, but Syaoran did not mind that as much as he minded lying, which Hiirigizawa seemed careful to avoid. Syaoran still did not like how Hiirigizawa always seemed to scrutinize him, but he figured it was probably also caused by Syaoran's own scrutiny of the other sorcerer, and had little to complain about.

" I'm starving." Hiirigizawa commented. " I can't wait to get home. Hopefully Nakuru cooked something for us this time because otherwise we'd have to cook ourselves."

Hiirigizawa's two guardians, ridiculous as they were, had been very friendly companions. After Nakuru got over her perchance to squeal and try to hug Syaoran, the two got along fairly well. For some reason, he was still much more comfortable with Yue, but Nakuru seemed almost like a big sister. She was always offering him snacks, which Spinel would then try to steal.

" If you don't feel like cooking, I don't mind."

" Iie." Hiirigizawa grinned. " I'm sure the guardians would love that, but it is their turn."

Nakuru had not cooked by the time they returned home, and Hiirigizawa had subsequently ordered her to get started. Syaoran went to his room where he suddenly realized that he should probably call his family. It was not something he wanted to do, nor did he know why he should do it, but some instinct told him it was appropriate.

" You may." Hiirigizawa gave his permission, though Syaoran sensed the other was a little bit confused. " I think, though, it would best if I call them first."

Syaoran did not know why it would be best, but he agreed purely because he did not know what to say to his family. ' I'm alright' seemed a bit…brusque, but at the same time his family was hardly one where he poured out his true feelings.

Hiirigizawa wasted no time calling the Li clan once this was agreed upon. Syaoran stood by as Hiirigizawa talked.

" Yes, thank you very much for letting him come with us." Hiirigizawa said in English. " You are very kind. Yes, he is a very good lad. He is getting along with everyone here quite well."

_I wouldn't say that._ Syaoran thought. The Card Mistress's brother seemed to bear a personal vendetta against the boy. So did her sun guardian, though Yue did much to keep Kerberus in check. Syaoran did not really care, or tried not to, at any rate. He was not in Tomoeda to please anyone, least of all Kinomoto Touya or Kerberus.

Hiirigizawa suddenly bore a very unhappy expression on his face as the seconds ticked by. " Nonsense." He said, a little tersely. " We are delighted to have him here."

No doubt, Syaoran mused, whoever was on the other end had been apologizing in advance for any misdemeanor Syaoran might commit. He was not surprised, therefore, when his mother lectured him on behaving himself as soon as Hiirigizawa handed over the phone.

" Keep close to the Card Mistress, Syaoran." His mother said to him. " You have to take care of her. She is the new master of cards, the heirloom of our great ancestor. We have a duty to her."

_Isn't it the other way around?_ Syaoran thought wryly. " Yes Mother." He said in a subdued tone.

" Now I want you to enjoy yourself." Said his mother in a sweet tone that only fooled Syaoran once in his lifetime. Whenever she uses this tone with him, she always had a hidden agenda. " This is the first time you're away from home. You have to take care of yourself. Look out for yourself, and for your friends who were so good to have you." _Yeah right._ " And keep in touch, alright my son? I want to know how you're doing. Otherwise, I'd worry."

_That I might ruin some plan of yours._ Syaoran instantly recollected what he had heard trespass between her and Great-Uncle. _Keep close to the Card Mistress._ He suddenly realized why his mother had been so willing to let him go.

" Yes Mother." He said yet again, feeling his heart seize, like something had taken hold of it and clamped down, hard. He suddenly had the urge to run out of the house and just keep running.

" Everything alright?" Hiirigizawa asked when he hung up.

" Hai." Syaoran replied. " I…I think I'll go lie down."

Hiirigizawa did not comment, though he looked concerned. Syaoran ignored his expression, and went upstairs.

_Why do people always use each other?_ Syaoran thought bitterly as he let himself collapse on the bed. He started when he saw something move.

" Gomen nasai." Said the ghost of Nadeshiko. " I did not mean to startle you."

" You." Syaoran let himself fall back on the bed again. " Maybe you can tell me why I can't seem to trust my own mother."

" People have different types." Said Nadeshiko. " I am sorry that you have to suffer so."

" I hardly call this suffering." Syaoran mumbled. " It's just I'm tired." He covered his eyes with his hands. " All these games, these _schemes._ If she wanted me to spy on the Card Mistress, why didn't she say so? Heck, why send _me _to do it—dirty rotten scoundrels."

Nadeshiko was silent.

" Was there something you wanted?"

" I merely wanted to see how you're doing."

" I'm fantastic."

" Iie, you aren't. But you will be alright." Said Nadeshiko. " Have faith, Li-san. There is a place of safety and comfort in this world for everyone. You merely have to know where to look, and occasionally, when to let go."

Syaoran looked at her at that, but she had disappeared. He was alone in the room.

He sighed. For once, he thought to himself, he would like to have a close friend who would be there for him during times like these. He was not sure what it would feel like, or how it would make the situation any better, but he figured that having someone to understand him could not hurt, cold it?

There was suddenly a knock on the door. " Syaoran-san?" Tsukishiro called. " Are you alright?"

" Hai." Syaoran got off the bed and headed over to the door. " What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming."

" Was passing by. Eriol-san told me you were upset after you spoke with your family earlier." Said Tsukishiro, coming inside. " You certainly have a cloud over your face. Is everything alright?"

" Same old." Syaoran stepped backwards until he reached the bed and sat on it. " Mother being mother. The usual."

" I'm sure they must be relieved to hear from you all the same." Said Tsukishiro.

Syaoran felt his mood plummet further.

The teenager did not continue this line of thought. " I brought some food; Nakuru-san is ecstatic. Why don't you come down and join us?"

" I'm not hungry." And he was not. He felt like if he ate any food it will come right back up again.

Tsukishiro crouched down in front of Syaoran. " You have to eat." He said. " You're growing."

" I'm not hungry." Syaoran repeated.

" At least sit with us."

The boy sighed and stood up. Tsukishiro rose, smiling a little.

" Oh good." Said Hiirigizawa when the two of them joined the rest of the household in the dining room. " You got him to come. Want some meat buns?"

Syaoran sighed. " I'm not here to eat."

" Well you get to watch us eat." Tsukishiro broke in before Hiirigizawa could respond. " I'll take one of those." He snatched one, sniffed, and took a bite. " Kind of greasy, but good."

Syaoran folded his arms on the table and buried his head in them.

" None of that." Said Tsukishiro, shaking his elbow. " Sakura is coming later for training. You get to show your stuff."

" Show my—" Syaoran scowled, raising his head. " Not what I'm here for."

" Can't you take a joke?" Tsukishiro poked him, before handing him a bun. " You should try one of these."

Syaoran did not eat anything even by the time Sakura arrived. It was raining by that time, so instead of training her to fly, Syaoran suggested practicing hiding her aura.

" Close, close." Syaoran instructed the girl, whose aura, though faint, could still be detected.

" I don't understand why I can't just use the Shield Card." She complained.

Syaoran folded his arms. " The Shield Card takes less brainwork but uses magic to maintain. This one uses a little bit of brainwork but no extra magic. You do the math."

" I hate math." She replied unhappily. " And maybe it's only a little bit of brainwork for you, but it is giving me a headache already."

" You lose the Shield Card you'll be completely helpless. These cards give you a lot of shortcuts but they can turn you into a weakling if you let them." Syaoran got up from where they sat, irritated. " If you want you can take a break."

" Arigatou." The Card Mistress let her upper body fall back on the carpet. " I don't understand how you can do all of this, Li-kun."

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and felt tempted to just shield the girl for her. He felt very tired and dissatisfied with everything.

" Syaoran-san," Tsukishiro called, " How are you guys doing?"

" She's able to minimize her aura but not completely." Syaoran replied. " Not sure why, really. Sustaining is also an issue but it's not as baffling."

" Want something to eat?" Tsukishiro asked.

" Why are you always insisting me to eat?"

" Because you should." Said Tsukishiro without losing a beat. To Syaoran's shock and dismay, the teen suddenly grabbed Syaoran from under his arms and lifted him. " Up you go. Come on."

" Oi!" Syaoran yelled, " You can't just do that!"

" Come on." Tsukishiro grabbed Syaoran by the wrist. " Let's go."

Syaoran listened to Tsukishiro microwave the buns for him. He was not certain what it was about this gesture that made him _hurt _so much. He could not eat, though he stared at the steaming plate despondently. He sensed Tsukishiro sit down next to him, felt the other's arm circle around his shoulders and pull him into a hug.

Syaoran did not resist. " I'm not hungry." He said in a voice that wavered more than he would like.

" That's okay." Tsukishiro replied quietly. He did not release Syaoran. " It's there for you whenever you are."


	6. Ophidiophobia

The Serpent King

Ophidiophobia

Despite Syaoran's reserved nature, he found he somehow made a surprising number of friends at Tomoeda Elementary. He doubted it was Hiirigizawa's doing, since most of the time Hiirigizawa did not attend the events the boys managed to drag Syaoran into. These events included study sessions, and to Syaoran's secret delight, he saw that despite his relative discomfort with Japanese compared to Chinese, other people had as much difficulty understanding assignments as he did.

" So I was thinking after school on Friday we can head over to the zoo." Said Yamazaki to the group in the park.

" Why not the arcade?"

" We always go to the arcade. I want to do something different this time around."

" Li-san, what do you think?"

" It's up to you guys. I really don't mind either way." Said Syaoran. " I hate these lead pencils. They always get stuck."

" It's why I use a pen." Yamazaki grinned. " So, zoo?"

" How are we going to get there?"

" My cousin's in town and she'll drive us there. She has to go to that neighborhood anyway."

" Aha! So he _does _have a secret agenda."

" Oh please. It's hardly a _secret agenda._ It just happens to be convenient for all of us. And zoos can be pretty fun."

" That's true. I'm in."

" Me too."

" Li-san?"

Something made Syaoran pause, even as he was about to agree. " Iie, I think I have to do something on Friday."

" Oh come on. Please?" Yamazaki entreated. " This will be your first time at the zoo here."

Syaoran found it hard to believe that they were pleading because they loved his company so much. " I'll think about it." He said noncommitally.

Later that day, Yukito also pestered Syaoran about going to the zoo.

" It would be fun." Said the teen. " You get to hang out with boys your age."

" I don't know." Syaoran folded his arms. " I just had a bad feeling, that's all."

Yukito paused. " What kind of bad feeling?"

Syaoran shook his head. It was hard to explain. As understanding as Yukito had been, and as much as the two of them had hung out recently, he could not imagine explaining his gut feelings to the other. Sometimes, Syaoran acknowledged, these gut feelings were more due to his fear and insecurity than any supernatural cause.

Yukito took Syaoran by the arm. " You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Strangely, Syaoran did. He nodded.

Yukito hesitated, before letting go of the boy.

That Friday Syaoran and the other boys went to the zoo with Yamazaki's cousin. At first, it was actually quite fun. The boys bought cotton candy and went around the various parks. Presently, however, Syaoran began to feel more and more uneasy. At first he did not know why.

" Maybe you're just tired." Said Yamazaki, suggesting they all take a break and sit down somewhere. While the boys chatted about all the animals they saw and the antics they performed, Syaoran sat down on a bench next to Yamazaki and shut his eyes.

The aura flared in his mind. Syaoran nearly started. _There is a sorcerer here._ According to Hiirigizawa, the only sorcerers who should be in Tomoeda were them; this meant that this new sorcerer was likely a member of the Serpens.

" Guys, I need to use the restroom," Syaoran said.

" Oh." Yamazaki glanced up. " I don't know if there's one near here."

" I'll ask around." Syaoran said in a hurry. " I'll be right back."

" Alright." Said the boys.

Taking leave of them, Syaoran hurried down the dirt roads. He had some trouble finding a short path toward the aura's source, and had to take a few turns before finally reaching a tall building. By the entrance there was a sign with a silhouette of a snake, below which read " Under renovation until January."

Syaoran paused at the dark entrance. Inside it was quiet and ominous. He took a deep breath and looked back and forth. No one else was on the path. He was completely alone.

He took a breath and stepped inside.

There was a heavy smell of dirt and hay and wood. Syaoran stepped silently in the dark, reaching out with his hands to make sure he did not walk into anything. He stopped when the floor suddenly dipped. Stairs.

" Yessssssss," He heard a deep voice hiss. " Yessssssss,"

The aura flickered, dark and sickening. There was a dim light illuminating one of the corridors. Syaoran peeked through. He had expected a man, and he supposed the cloaked figure that greeted his eyes met his expectations. However, he did not expect to see a long, coiling figure dangling from the gloved hand. A huge boa.

Syaoran nearly choked as a sudden fear washed through him.

" Ahhh…yesssss…" Said the figure, who turned to face where Syaoran hid. " Go get him, love!"

Suddenly the ground beneath Syaoran's feet flashed, and glowing, writhing coils formed. Dozens of pythons hissed and flicked their tongues. It was just like the dream, except this time Syaoran's fear was real. Terror made him cold. He screamed and shot a magic blast at the twisting forms.

" A sorcerer!" Cried the cloaked man. The snakes instantly reared around him. Several of them coiled around his legs and he lost his balance, falling to the ground.

He screamed again—and in a flash, all of the sudden he was back in Hong Kong, six years ago. A forgotten memory formed in his mind, a huge python, wrapped around him, its fangs dug deep into his throat, bending it backwards as its body constricted against his ribs more and more with every breath he took. Voices, his mother shouting, his sisters screaming, and Syaoran, trying to cry out for help but unable to. There was blood, gushing everywhere, and dark spots in his vision. He had to get away from the snakes! The ground shuddered under him and writhed, and Syaoran, nearly paralyzed with fear, managed to gather enough wits to throw his raw magic everywhere—and all of the sudden his body was being struck, again and again, hard blunt blows and splintering wood and stone. Agony spiked through his body and he blacked out instantly.

_" It was under renovation…no clue how it could have exploded like that…"_

_" …Must have wandered in out of curiosity. Where were his parents?"_

_" …Is he going to be alright?"_

_" …badly injured…"_

_" …Syaoran…it's me, Yukito…I'm so sorry…shouldn't have let you go alone…"_

_" …onegai, I promise I won't whine about our training sessions anymore…"_

Syaoran opened his eyes and felt like his mind was wrapped in a cuccoon. He stared at the people surrounding his bed.

" He's awake." Said Hiirigizawa, with some hesitation.

Syaoran blinked tiredly. His chest felt tight, though he could not really feel anything.

" Hey." Yukito touched his cheek. " You gave us quite a scare, Syaoran-san."

His vision blurring, Syaoran closed his eyes. He could not sense their magic, but this did not bother him. He was too muddled to feel bothered.

_" He shouldn't have tried to go there alone."_

_" I should have gone with him."_

_" They were going to the zoo. Who knew this would happen?"_

_" Why didn't he call one of us?"_

_" Doctor says that he should be fine."_

_" …nearly died…"_

_" …What happened there, exactly?"_

_" …Sensed him suddenly panic, like he knew this was coming…"_

Syaoran woke up again feeling like something had run him over more than once.

" Ohayo." Said the Card Mistress from right beside him. She sounded very cheerful. " How are you feeling?"

" You're in a good mood." Syaoran complained.

" If you knew what you put us through, you'd be in a good mood to see you wake up just now." She replied. " I refuse to let you drag my spirits down. I'm too happy you're back."

" Ugh." Syaoran blinked. As he did, he saw a shadow suddenly swipe by. Terror flooding him, he stopped breathing.

" What's wrong?" The Card Mistress asked.

" …" Syaoran blinked again. There was no shadow. It had been in his imagination.

" I thought I saw a snake." He whispered, feeling like he was going to be sick.

" Hoe?" The Card Mistress glanced over. " I don't think they'd have a snake loose around a hospital. That seems way too random."

Forgetting himself in his fright, Syaoran could only mutter, " No snakes?"

" Iie." The Card Mistress gave him a puzzled look. " You don't like snakes?"

_You wouldn't either, if you were nearly killed by one, a long time ago._ Syaoran thought morosely. He could not remember the details of what had happened; in fact, he had not even remembered that one time he had nearly been killed by a snake. Perhaps it was a repressed memory, all these years, that only resurfaced because he had never seen a snake again until now…" Just don't let any snakes in here, okay?"

" …Sure…" She studied him for a moment before getting up. " I'm calling the others in. They've been worried sick about you."

She left before Syaoran could reply.

Hiirigizawa looked much more cheerful than his pallor would agree to as he walked in with Yukito and Nakuru. " That was some…I actually have no clue what it was you did in there."

" Next time you cast a spell, can you take care not to get yourself nearly killed in the process, or worse," Nakuru sat down next to Syaoran's bed.

" How are you feeling?" Yukito asked.

" What happened?" Syaoran groaned. " Feel like all my bones are broken."

" They kind of were." Said Hiirigizawa. " And no surprise, _that. _You managed to bring the whole building down on top of you."

" I don't like snakes." Syaoran found himself saying, even as he began to recall the day's events. " Of all things, why did it have to be snakes?"

" Snakes?" Hiirigizawa blinked. " The guy set snakes on you?"

" He knew I was there." Said Syaoran, fighting not to tremble. " I don't know how. I was covering my magic like I always did."

" Snakes can see infrared light." Said Yukito. " Perhaps that was how he knew."

" And then all of the sudden I was _surrounded _by snakes." Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a breath.

" That's okay." The Card Mistress entered the room. " I'm not a fan of snakes either." She did not look as perturbed as Syaoran thought she should though.

" Syaoran," Yukito took the boy's hand, " It's alright. There are no snakes here."

Syaoran realized he was trembling. He struggled to get himself to stop.

" How long do I have to stay here?" He asked, feeling dizzy from exhaustion.

" They want to monitor you for at least a day." Said Hirigizawa.

" I brought you something." The Card Mistress suddenly piped, and reaching under the bed, she drew up…

_A teddy bear??_

" It can get boring, I hear." She placed the stuffed bear in the crook of Syaoran's arm. " This can keep you company."

" …"

" You can use it as a makeshift pillow when you're reading." Yukito noted Syaoran's blank look.

" It's a little too soft for that." Syaoran replied, realizing that the panic had receded and he was no longer trembling. He felt torn between the urge to hug the bear and to put it to the side. _I'm not a baby._

" You give him one and you don't give me one?" Yukito complained. The girl looked at him, startled.

" Oh…"

" It's fine." Yukito grinned. " I'll get myself one. In the meantime, I'm stealing yours." He snatched Syaoran's bear without further comment and hugged it tightly like a four-year-old.

" I forgot how incorrigible you can be." Hiirigizawa observed, before turning to Syaoran. " You should be grateful modern medicine doesn't require you to be completely wrapped in splints over this. Three cracked ribs, a broken femur, broken ankle, a dislocated shoulder, not to mention some other fractures along your head that luckily did not penetrate any membranes."

" That would be funny." Yukito grinned.

" What exactly happened?" Syaoran asked.

" Well, after you brought down the entire building on top of you, for whatever reason," Hiirigizawa began, " People discovered you through the rubble along with some skeletons of snakes."

" It's not like you." Yukito said softly. " I'm sure even at the worst of times you have enough magic to levitate ten of those buildings. What happened? Did something scare you?"

Syaoran would have been angry, except he was too busy fighting the renewed shaking at the mention of snakes. All of the sudden all he could perceive were their long scaley bodies, squeezing him, their forked tongues against his neck and their sharp fangs ready to pierce—

" Syaoran?"

Syaoran blinked. Yukito had moved to sit on the bed. Both of Syaoran's hands were in his. Next to Yukito, the Card Mistress and Hiirigizawa stood. The girl looked lost, while Hiirigizawa just looked worried.

" You're safe now." Yukito said cautiously.

Syaoran took a shuddering breath.

" What's going on?" A nurse poked her head in.

" He's alright now." Yukito told her. " You're alright." He said to Syaoran.

" Be careful!" She warned. " Get off the bed!"

Yukito sat up, and Syaoran felt a vague soreness waft through his leg and ankle. Yukito let go of his hands.

" Don't get him too excited." Said the nurse. " He's had quite an ordeal."

" Hai."

Once the nurse left Syaoran told the others about the Serpen who unleashed snakes onto him.

" Guess whatever spell you used incinerated the snakes." Said Hiirigizawa.

Syaoran was trying his best not to think about snakes and did not appreciate how the others keep referring back to it.

" I don't blame him." The Card Mistress declared. " Snakes are nasty stuff."

Syaoran sighed in annoyance. " Can we not talk about this anymore? I'm tired."

" Hoe? Sure…" The Card Mistress looked at the others. " Do you want to take a nap? We can leave you alone."

Syaoran did not want to be left alone, but he was not sure how to voice this without sounding like he actually liked them. Because he did not like any of them. Not really.

" We'll be right outside if you need us." Hiirigizawa promised.

Syaoran watched as they left, feeling very much alone. He saw that the bear was in Yukito's chair, and as there was no one around to see him, he levitated the toy over and hugged it to him when it arrived. He could sense the auras outside, small and inactive. As promised, they remained outside in the hall, though one of them, it felt like the Card Mistress, headed off by herself. _Probably to the bathroom._ Syaoran thought.

_" So our friend has a fear of snakes." _He heard Yukito say through his enhanced hearing. Syaoran studied Yukito's aura and found it seemed to be almost sad. _" What are the chances, the very cult we are fighting happens to symbolize, if not outright use, the object of his fear."_

_" He does not seem the type to have these irrational fears."_

_" I doubt it is irrational then."_

Syaoran clutched the bear closer to him as he heard this.

_" He's still helpful." _Said Hiirigizawa. _" Even if he can't face the Serpens on his own, he can prepare Sakura to handle this better than anyone else."_

_" I'm more concerned about the child himself." _Said Yukito. _" What do you think the Serpen was doing there, at the zoo? Do you think that was a coincidence?"_

_" There are no such things as coincidences." _Hiirigizawa replied. _" However, it is impossible for us to gauge the purpose of that incident now, given what we know."_

_" Syaoran has a natural tendency to partially mask his aura. Maybe the Serpens targeted him because they thought he was easy prey."_

Syaoran heard the two of them sigh. He shut his eyes and somehow managed to fall asleep. When he woke, it was dark outside, though the hospital was still active and busy. He sensed a magical presence next to him. _Kerberus?_

" Nnn…don't burn them," The guardian mumbled, " They're hard to chew if you burn them. Mmm. Don't let them burn."

_Well this is great,_ Syaoran thought. He knew they meant well, leaving Kerberus here, but if the guardian was going to talk in his sleep, Syaoran would not get a wink after this unless he used a silencing spell. Figuring he could get Kerberus to stop talking if he adjusted the guardian's dream, Syaoran closed his eyes and entered the guardian's mind.

" Mm!" Kerberus was saying, in his full form and gorging on a dozen cookies at once, while all around him were heaps and heaps of cookies. " Don't melt the butter! It changes the texture of the cookies!"

" Hai, Kero-chan!" The Card Mistress's voice rang from the distance, as more cookies dropped onto the heaps like rain.

Syaoran withdrew from the dream. _What the heck?_

" Argh." Kerberus groaned, his little body shifting. " Ow, my head." He looked up at Syaoran. " Did you just enter my dream?"

Syaoran was speechless. " You were talking in your sleep."

" Well you could have woken me!" The guardian floated in front of Syaoran, pointing his paw into the boy's face. " That was rude! My dreams are mine! Don't you dare snoop in them again!"

Dismayed, because while Syaoran had honestly seen nothing wrong with going into Kerberus's head earlier, he could see that it _was _rude. Unwilling to apologize (not that he was certain how anyway), he retorted, " What do you have to hide, huh?"

" It's not what I have to hide." Kerberus spat, folding his little forearms. " It's a matter of privacy. How'd you like it if I kept snooping through your dreams? _Gaki._" The guardian muttered under his breath. " Why do _I _have to stay? Why can't Spinel do it instead?"

" Well it's certainly not _my _idea," Syaoran replied, feeling a little more secure with himself after saying that. " I didn't ask _anyone _to stay with me. In fact, you can go home to the Card Mistress now if you want."

He had expected the guardian to come up with some sharp comeback before taking his suggestion, or at least muttering, " Sakura ordered me to, so deal with it!" but strangely the guardian merely looked at him with one ear cocked, and answered, " It wouldn't kill you to admit you're sorry. You didn't make such a big mistake."

Syaoran was speechless. _What the heck?_

" Hey, I know you feel bad." And all of the sudden the guardian became all friendly, settling on his pillow. " I bet you didn't know it was rude to intrude into other people's dreams. I have to remember you're only eleven years old." He paused. " Family never taught you this kind of courtesy, eh? Probably not very obvious."

_Is he coming up with excuses for me?_ Syaoran wondered, feeling undone by this unanticipated gesture of generosity.

" Well, go back to sleep, kiddo." Said Kerberus. " I'm gonna have a look around. You can sense me and I can sense you, and I'll be back after you fall asleep so don't wait up for me."

With a dart, the guardian was at the window, and after opening it, disappeared outside.

_I don't get these people._ Syaoran thought, feeling even more miserable, somehow, now that Kerberus had forgiven him.


	7. The Closet

The Serpent King

The Closet

It started snowing in Tomoeda, a light fluffy snow that did not stick or even wet the ground. Syaoran spent most of the coming cold wrapped up in warm blankets once he got out of the hospital, listening to Nakuru talk about nothing. He had so many fractures that all the energy was spent to heal them, and Hiirigizawa told him it was not a good idea to go to class until he had healed a little more, otherwise he might faint in front of the other students. He was incredibly bored, and wanted to go back to school already since he actually had friends there. Several times his friends from school came over to visit him, but only when they had time, which was not often or long enough.

" You should come to England." Nakuru babbled. " It's _sooo _pretty. I mean, Tomoeda is pretty too, but it's different in England. Different atmosphere. I think we have the Gulf of Mexico to thank for that—did you know that the reason England is warm during the summers is because of the warm current from Mexico? It blows its way to us. Makes it possible for Great Britain to have its four seasons like it does. It's got good food. Well, alright, you're Chinese—you come from like the Food Court of the World, but you people don't seem to understand the miracle that is cheese. Cheese makes anything good. Cheese _is _good. Though if you're lactose intolerant it's probably not a good idea to eat too much dairy. And if you're Jewish, it's not a good idea to have a cheeseburger, unless of course you're not the kosher sort…"

Scratch that. Syaoran wanted to go back to school to get away from Nakuru. Honestly, he knew that there were people who loved listening to themselves talk, but nothing like this—he found her constant chatter irritating, but could not bring himself to shut her up. How should he go about it? _" Nakuru, shut up" _seemed much too rude, even for the temper he was in, but he could think of no other alternative.

" …And we drive on the left side. Well I guess that's not really a perk, more of a quirk. Not sure why people in England insisted on driving on the left side. I always thought it was some American who decided that, since it's usually the Americans who come up with these things. You know they have a different measuring system? In America they use Farenheit, for example, while everyone else uses Celsius. Boy must that have been confusing. And…"

Syaoran wondered if this guardian had unlimited vocal capacity in addition to immortality.

" Has anyone seen my book? It's the one with the red cover, leather-bound." Spinel fluttered into the room.

" Iie, I didn't see your book." Nakuru replied absently. " So anyway—"

" What are you two talking about?" Spinel asked, fluttering to the bedstand next to Syaoran's bed.

" Just telling him about England." Nakuru replied, sitting down. " Telling him he should visit us."

" Do you want to?" Spinel asked. " It would be fun."

Syaoran did not want to think about that right now. Thinking about it meant thinking about whether or not he would even have to go home in the first place, and what he would face there.

" It would certainly make Eriol-sama happy." Nakuru bobbed her head up and down. " He's all but lamented about that the past few days."

Syaoran turned his head at that. _Huh?_

" I…don't think Eriol-sama would appreciate you telling him that." Spinel said wryly.

" What? I don't see the harm. He likes having you around. Did you know," Nakuru went on to say, " He's actually been thinking of a gazillion ways to get you to come with him but couldn't come up with a good enough excuse. Ever since he went to see you in Hong Kong. Forgot why he went. Think it involved some kind of murder attempt on one of the clan members? But since then he's been trying to get you to leave Hong Kong and move in with him. Li clan's been rejecting his proposals."

" Why?" Syaoran asked. Then, to clarify, he added, " Why did he want me to leave Hong Kong and move in with him?"

" He said he needed to get you out of there. I don't know why he was so worried." Nakuru shrugged. " You seem fine."

_You're right._ Syaoran thought, not sure if he was feeling troubled or just angry. _I _am _fine. _He certainly did not need some stupid reincarnation of Clow Reed to go around _saving _him. What did Hiirigizawa want, anyway?

_But that's not fair._ He instantly thought. Hiirigizawa had been nothing but kind to him during his entire stay here. The same went for Yue, and even the Card Mistress. In fact, it seemed like everyone was pitching in to give him what he needed and taking his ingratitude in a stride. He thought about how Kerberus forgave him so easily back at the hospital. They all gave him room when he needed it but stayed around because he needed that too. It was…baffling.

" Do you know how to play chess, Li-san?" Spinel asked.

" I know how to play go." Syaoran replied absently.

" Then let's play go. I'm tired of reading."

" Gasp!" Nakuru exclaimed. " Spinel Sun, tired of _reading?_ Are pigs flying right now?" She even looked out the window. " They must be flying somewhere!"

" Oh come off it." Spinel huffed. " The kid's bored to death and all your chatter will serve to put him to sleep. I'm just entertaining him for peat's sake."

" I'm not boring!"

" Iie, you aren't." Spinel carried the board over to Syaoran's bed. " Can you sit up?"

After Nakuru helped Syaoran prop up on the pillows and carried the stones for the game from the closet, Syaoran and Spinel played a few matches. Syaoran was not very good compared to Spinel, who offered many helpful advice so that by the third game, Syaoran was losing a lot less than he had when he started.

" Tadaima!" They presently heard from the master of the house, followed by the front door shutting.

" I'm off," Nakuru hopped off the chair she had been sitting on while watching the two play, " Eriol-sama!"

" Good timing." Spinel laughed. " Well you've got a nice patch there that I can never hope to get rid of." He pointed his paw at the game. " Good job, Li-san."

" Arigatou." Syaoran felt incredibly tired now. Hiirigizawa had been right; he would never have survived school in this state.

Hiirigizawa poked his head into Syaoran's room, rippling the wards Syaoran had set.

" How are you feeling?" He asked Syaoran.

" I'm alright."

" We were playing go." Spinel informed Hiirigizawa. " I'll make a player out of him yet."

" I'm sure you will." Hiirigizawa smiled fondly at the guardian. He looked at the board. " You're black, right?" He asked Syaoran.

" Hai." Syaoran replied.

" You do not play nice." The other noted to Spinel. " I see many possible results of tiger-eyes."

" Kid's got to learn."

" I don't mind losing." Syaoran said.

" Iie." Hiirigizawa lifted the board. " I can see that you don't."

_What is that supposed to mean? _Syaoran wondered.

" It's a shame you don't know healing spells." Said Hiirigizawa. " In my current state, I cannot afford to demonstrate them for you. Do you think you can sit up? I'd like you to move about as much as possible, to avoid your muscle atrophying."

Syaoran lifted the covers with the arm that had not been dislocated. With a deep breath, he focused his magical energies and hovered himself above the bed. Orienting his body took a few tries, but he was vertical in the end.

" Now _that _is impressive." Nakuru murmured.

Everywhere was sore, and though Syaoran could move his arms and legs, he could only move them a little, and very slowly.

" Good enough." Said Hiirigizawa. " Why don't you lie back down?"

Still floating, Syaoran replied, " I think I'd rather not."

" Just don't hurt yourself." Said Hiirigizawa. " That spell tends to wear one down without anyone noticing, before giving out on the last second."

Syaoran could see how that was the case, but he did not sense his magic diminish too considerably, even if he could feel a steady drain that was different from the standard puff of magic that goes missing after a spell. His physical strength, however, protested soon enough, and as soon as he arrived at the living room he was forced to rest on the couch.

" Have to crawl first before you can run." Hiirigizawa told him good-naturedly. " But that's alright. That flying could come in handy later."

Syaoran was feeling too nauseous to reply. " Why am I _sick_ due to _broken bones?_"

" You have quite a few of them. How did you think you would feel?"

" Sore, in pain, itchy, maybe."

" Ah. Well, healing requires energy. When you deplete it, you feel sick." Hiirigizawa smiled. " Be patient, Li-san."

Syaoran did not have much to complain about, because he soon fell asleep on the couch. He dreamed that he was once again in Hong Kong, feeding the ducks in the lake. He could tell from the reflection that there was a man behind him, but in the dream he was not worried, despite not recognizing the man. The male ducks, with their gleaming, colorful feathers, quacked at each other as they fought over the pieces of bread Syaoran tossed into the water.

_" If you'd be any other animal," _Said the man, _" What would you be?"_

_" A duck." _Syaoran replied without hesitation.

_" Why a duck?"_

_" Their lives are so simple."_

_" Ah, yes."_

One of the female ducks suddenly rose out of the water with a flutter of wingbeats. She waddled her way to where Syaoran stood and pecked at his shoe with her bill. When Syaoran stooped down to feed her from his hand, however, she waddled away.

_" Syaoran, correct?"_

Syaoran did not respond.

_" My name is Hiirigizawa Eriol. I come from England."_

Syaoran looked up at the man, curious now. Some part of him thought he looked like Kinomoto Fujitaka, except with darker hair, but the thought quickly vanished as the dream proceeded. In the dream, he was wondering what a man from England wanted with someone like Syaoran.

_" How are you feeling?" _Hiirigizawa asked.

_" I'm fine." _Syaoran replied.

_" I heard that there was an…incident, several days ago." _Said Hiirigizawa. When Syaoran did not reply, the man continued, _" I am actually here to talk to you about that."_

The child turned to him expectantly.

_" Do you remember anything?" _Hiirigizawa asked.

Syaoran could not find his voice, so he just nodded.

_" I need you to do something for me, alright?" _The man crouched down next to him. _" I need you to tell me if there was anyone you saw."_

Naively, Syaoran replied, _" I saw Great-Uncle."_

Hiirigizawa did not seem surprised. _" What was Great-Uncle doing?"_

_" Casting a spell."_

_" What kind of spell?"_

_" I don't know."_

_" Alright. That's very good, Syaoran._" Hiirigizawa looked at Syaoran in the eyes. _" Was there anyone with Great-Uncle?"_

_" A few others."_

_" Who?"_

_" Adults."_

_" Do you know them?"_

Syaoran shook his head.

_" Very good Syaoran." _Hiirigizawa praised, though Syaoran was not sure what he was being praised for. _" I know this is scary for you, Syaoran, but I need you to tell me about the snake."_

The fear that spiked through him at those words woke Syaoran up. He jerked and uttered a strangled cry as he aggravated his injuries.

" Li-san?" Hiirigizawa exclaimed, and Syaoran heard the other put down the book and hurrying towards him. " Are you alright? Whoa! You were sleeping fine a few seconds ago."

Syaoran stared at him. He knew that Hiirigizawa was a lot older than he appeared, but it was a bit creepy to realize this eleven-year-old boy had been a full grown man about six years ago, and in fact, still kind of is a full-grown man.

" I remember." He said, his voice coming out accusing, despite the fact that he was not actually angry. " You were there."

Hiirigizawa looked honestly puzzled. " What were you dreaming about?" He asked. " You were quiet earlier."

" It was my Great-Uncle." Syaoran pressed, mostly to formulate his own thoughts. " He was the one that set the snakes. You knew, didn't you?"

Hiirigizawa paused at this. Syaoran could tell the other was considering what he should reveal.

" How did I forget?" Syaoran wondered out loud. " I forgot both the snakes and the fact that you came. What were you in Hong Kong for? And how did you know?"

" That's enough." Hiirigizawa said. " You…" He sighed heavily. " I'd do it again but you're too well-shielded."

Syaoran instantly realized what happened. " You erased my memory?"

_Now _he was angry. " All this time, I had a strange feeling about my Great-Uncle. _This _was why? And I didn't even know there was a good reason!"

" Syaoran, you were traumatized." Hiirigizawa whirled around, his eyes intense. " And back then, you didn't understand anything. You were five. I had to protect you."

" By keeping me ignorant?"

" Hai!" Hiirigizawa snapped. " Believe it or not, you were in more danger while you knew then when you thought nothing had happened!"

Syaoran was speechless for a moment. " What exactly happened then?" He asked. " Why did you come in the first place?"

" You called." Said Hiirigizawa, vaguely.

" I was five. I didn't know how to call, let alone who."

" You learned when you were five. That was why the elders of your clan tried to kill you in the first place." Hiirigizawa replied. " Somehow you got hold of an ancient scroll that dealt with Blood Magic."

Syaoran remembered now, once Hiirigizawa spoke of it, but he could not remember the details of the scroll, or what the scroll was even for.

" It had to do with cutting off blood ties." Hiirigizawa continued. " The Li clan prospers under Clow Reed's name and inherits his magic and fortune and prestige. The scroll you found could nullify that under the grounds that the Li clan was undeserving. If the castor of the spell is worthy and the case as deemed legitimate by the ancient forces of magic, the castor will immediately cut ties from the immediate family and be linked directly with the ancestor who founded the lineage. The elders of the Li clan tried to kill you before you could perform that spell because not only did they know you were worthy, they knew the case was legitimate. If you had pulled it off, the Li clan would have lost all of their magical abilities, and you would have inherited all of them."

" …"

" You knew enough to call for help." Hiirigizawa replied.

" I called for Clow Reed." Syaoran realized.

Hiirigizawa nodded, but his eyes shifted to the side, as if unable to look at Syaoran straight in the eye.

" Why didn't you tell me this before?" Syaoran demanded.

" You weren't supposed to remember."

" Serpens? Snakes? Are you _serious?_"

" You had no memory of being attacked. I didn't think it would be a problem."

" Well it sure is a problem now!" For a good measure, Syaoran flung his hand out, and with his magic, the table n the dining room was flung to the side, into the wall.

" Eriol-sama?" They heard Nakuru call, alarmed at the crash.

Hiirigizawa ignored the mess. " Syao—" He caught himself, but did not bother correcting himself. " I did the best I could."

Syaoran was not entirely certain what Hiirigizawa meant, nor was he in the mood to really care.

Spinel's cat form appeared at the top of the couch. " Hey kid," He greeted. " Why the long face?"

" I don't know." Syaoran rubbed his eyes. _No, I do._ He thought. Because he had known his family had been made up of scheming scoundrels, but while he was hardly surprised that the elders had tried to murder him, the knowledge that it actually _happened_ made him feel cold and sick. In fact, " I-I-I need a b-bowl…"

_No crying,_ He told himself, when the bowl was brought, even as the sharp pain in his ribs threatened to tear at his lungs as he heaved, and his eyes stung with unshed tears.


	8. Interlude—Eriol's Motives

The Serpent King

Interlude—Eriol's Motives

The first day Li came to Tomoeda, Eriol had flown in from England not a few hours later. He rang the doorbell to the Kinomoto residence and nearly walked in without so much as a greeting.

" Now I'm extra glad that we didn't stop for tea." Said Sakura when she saw Eriol's expression. " I assume you're going to start telling us what's going on."

" Where is the boy?" Eriol asked. Sakura's brother gestured at his shoes, and Eriol hurriedly stepped out of them. " You did come back with him right?"

" Of course we did." Kero fluttered over. " What's going on?"

" Where is he?" Eriol asked, rather than answering.

" He's upstairs." Said Tomoyo, puzzled. " He got sick earlier."

" He did?" Eriol's voice went surprisingly high. " How?"

" Ano…" Sakura was very confused now. _What's wrong with him?_ " He was out in the rain. We think he caught a cold, or a flu, or…you're not listening to me are you," She commented, as she noted Eriol's blank look.

" Gomen nasai." Eriol heaved a deep sigh. " I feel like I am going crazy."

" Well," Sakura's father gestured at the sofa, " You could sit down, calm down, we'll get you some tea and you can get everything together. The boy is upstairs sleeping, I've given him some medicine as Nadeshiko ordered."

" Nadeshi—ah. How is Amamiya-san doing?"

" She is quite taken with the boy." Sakura's father replied.

" I'm not surprised." Eriol thanked the man as he set down a tray of tea.

" So, explanations." Yukito urged.

" Right. Two reasons I wanted you to get Li Syaoran. First, the threat, as I told you before," Eriol sat down at the edge of the coffee table, " Sakura-san is in grave danger, as are the rest of you."

" So what are we dealing with?" Kero asked, fluttering around the living room. " Psycho, just plain evil dude, if it's even a dude?"

" Cult. Infinitely worse." Eriol pushed his glasses up " They target powerful sorceresses, virgins," an awkward pause, " And I have heard rumors that they are gradually relocating to Tomoeda. You might see several new faces around. The reason I couldn't tell you over the phone was because someone might know and deliver the news."

" Where does Li Syaoran fit into this?" Tomoyo asked.

" Who are you?"

_Oh good._ Sakura thought as she turned up to see Li at the top of the stairs. _Spares us the necessity of going over the story twice._ She would normally not have been so short, but for some reason this Li Syaoran really did not seem to like her, and Eriol's constant ' You're in danger' mantra really got on her nerves. There was only so much the best of people could tolerate.

What followed was one of the awkwardest moments of Sakura's life. She did not even think the encounter with Yue had been so brutal on her nerves, and boy had she been embarrassed then! There she was, awkward and young, with a crush on a guy whose true form was someone she actually had to fight. Sakura never thought that there would be a situation that could top that. _But never say never, _she thought, when Li was finally gone with Eriol, Yukito, and her brother.

" I never thought I would see the day when Hiirigizawa Eriol was actually afraid of someone." Tomoyo said thoughtfully. " Did he mention Li Syaoran was _kindhearted?_ Seems pretty tense there for such a term. It's like he wasn't certain that Li-san wouldn't try to hurt him."

" I feel used!" Kero exclaimed angrily. " I feel _used, used, used!_"

" It could be worse though." Tomoyo pointed out. " We could have been stuck with him. Instead, he's living at the mansion."

" Which actually doesn't make much sense." Sakura's father interjected. " If he is here to protect you, why would he live all the way over at Hiirigizawa's mansion?"

" That's a good point!" Kero swooped over to the table and landed. " What is he up to this time?"

Later that evening Yukito came back to the Kinomoto residence with Sakura's brother. The two of them appeared to have been arguing on the entire trip back, and in fact still had not finished by the time they came through the front door.

" Then send him to some rehab. We _do _have our own lives."

" He's here to help and Eriol promises that he will." Yukito protested.

" Un, _suuuure,_ he totally didn't flinch every time the kid looks at him weird, so he can totally say for the kid."

" Look, you weren't there." Yukito placed his hands on his hips, glaring a little at his friend. " Kero, Sakura, and I were all there. Well, I wasn't, but Yue was there. His so called 'Great-Uncle' practically oozed, and his mother too—they embarrass the poor child in Japanese in front of complete strangers and essentially threw him at us as if to get rid of him. That sort of behavior would disturb a child who was loved all his life, let alone one suffering from neglect."

" What exactly are you guys arguing about?" Sakura's father asked.

" And it's not like Eriol wants him to live in Tomoeda." Yukito finished. " Eriol explained the other reason why he wanted Li Syaoran here, which was why we stayed so long."

" Right," Sakura remembered, " There were two." _As if the one wasn't enough._ " Let's hear it."

" Mind you," Sakura's brother seemed to still be holding on to the previous argument, " It's not that I don't feel sorry for the kid."

Yukito punched his friend lightly in the arm. " You should quit while you're ahead."

Once they finished that up, the group sat down in the living room where Yukito did most of the explaining.

" He involved us into this mess because of the Serpens." Yukito told everyone. " But the second reason is more personal to Eriol, so we didn't actually learn much."

" We just got a whole lecture on how to behave around the kid." Sakura's brother interrupted.

Yukito waved his hand at Sakura's brother to shush him.

" From what we could glean, since we didn't ask many questions—"

" Since Yuki here wouldn't let me—"

" Is," Yukito glared at the other, " That about six years ago, Eriol once made a trip to Hong Kong for some reason he didn't tell us. There he discovered Syaoran and was acquainted with the family for the first time. They were as intolerably fake as they were when we were there," Kero snorted at this but did not comment, " But what really had Eriol worried was that Li Syaoran was in danger, and the threat came from his family."

Sakura blinked. She instantly thought of the hideous old man whose magic had repulsed her, despite his benign mannerisms. In fact Li's mother was also a bit repulsive, magically.

" He's apparently been trying for years to get the boy out of there," Sakura's brother broke in, " Wouldn't tell us why it was so hard,"

" But essentially he was using us as an excuse to get the child away from that family and to where Eriol could finally watch over him." Yukito finished. " Essentially, he was killing two birds with one stone. We get the help we need, he gets the child."

" Does Eriol want to…adopt…Li?" Tomoyo asked.

" Seems to imply that." Yukito replied. " But in the meantime we do have the problem of the Serpens. Now that Li is willing to help us, we have decidedly less to worry about from the Serpens. However, Li Syaoran was, according to Eriol, living in a hell of a sorts. Despite all the luxury we saw at the clan, I don't think there was a single conscious moment the boy hasn't been terrified in that household. He's going to be paranoid, he's going to be short, Eriol wants us to try our best to be understanding and patient with him, because the child is not in the shape to return the favor."

" Which is the part I have a problem with." Sakura's brother broke in. " He's throwing us this unstable kid—"

" He's not unstable." Yukito interrupted. " I think he's doing very well. And despite the fact that we're complete strangers—"

" I know I know, he's still willing to help us."

" It's not going to be that hard. Kid hides his feelings very well, but once you're aware of that you'll figure out things he does in order to hide himself and that leads to understanding what he's really going through."

" Easy for you to say." Said Kero. " He warmed up to you easily enough."

" Because I didn't read his actions." Yukito replied. " I read his intentions instead."

" I'm not against helping out someone." Said Sakura. " Especially as he's here to help me. I think it's only fair. And," She sighed, " If his family is really that bad, he could use a friend or two."

" You better control your temper." Yukito pointed at Kero.

" Who, me? That's not fair!"

" You know as well as I do what the problem is."

As the days went by, everyone quickly came around to Eriol's way of thinking, however. Even Kero. Though tempers were short at times, Li proved his worth when he trained Sakura diligently, and though Sakura thought that she was almost getting abused with all the training, it was pretty clear that Li was focused and working as hard as she was, in his own way.

" Poor kid." Sakura once heard Kero comment to Yue. " It's like he doesn't even expect to get friends, so he doesn't try."

" Doesn't stop him from being a good friend in his own way though."

So when the incident at the zoo had Li stuck at the hospital, it was not hard for Sakura to decide to get him a get-well gift. To be honest, he seemed to take it graciously enough. He seemed more speechless at the presence of the gift than the choice, which actually thrilled the girl. _I bet no one has ever gotten him a present. Or maybe they did in the Li clan? _She was not sure what to expect at this stage. The horror stories Eriol depicted, as if the Li clan were made of downright demons, seemed a bit exaggerated, even though Eriol was hardly the type unless he was partnering with Yamazaki.

" He doesn't really _act _like someone who's abused." She said to Tomoyo in the bathroom as they were washing their hands. " Well, not that I know how a person acts if they were abused. And shouldn't he have marks somehow?"

" I doubt the abuse Hiirigizawa-san was referring to leaves physical marks." Tomoyo replied, pulling off her scrunchie to redo her hair.

The two of them stared at themselves in the mirror.

" He's really brave." Sakura observed. " I would have freaked out. He seemed to take it all pretty calmly."

" Hai." Tomoyo agreed. " It's going to be odd without him at school. I was getting used to him there."

" How are we going to explain all of this to the others?"

" I'm sure Hiirigizawa-san will think of something."

" Oh yeah." Sakura laughed. " He's the mastermind of all this, isn't he?" She looked over at Tomoyo. " I'm kind of hungry. Do you want to come with me to the vending machine first?"

" Sure." Tomoyo shrugged. " Let's go. I want a hot bowl of instant noodles. Have a craving for it, for some reason."

As the girls headed out of the bathroom, they continued to discuss about Li.

" Li-kun certainly warmed up to Yukito-san very fast."

" Actually," Sakura nudged Tomoyo, " It's more the other way around. I think it's more that Yue-san warmed up to Li-kun really fast, and Yukito-san followed suit."

The vending machines stirred and whirled when the cameras sensed movement as the girls approached.

" That's pretty curious." Said Tomoyo, as the girls looked through the items. " I never thought Yue-san to be the type to take to someone."

" Me neither." Sakura grinned in amusement. " It's kind of kawaii, isn't it? Just…don't tell him I said that."

Tomoyo giggled. " Kawaii no Yue-san!"

Sakura burst out laughing. " Kawaii no Yue-san,"

They repeated this several times, finding the phrase more hilarious each time. By the time they returned to the others, the two girls were still giggling.

" What's so funny?" Kero asked. " Is that instant noodles? Can I have some?"

" Here, take some of mine." Sakura offered, struggling to repress the grin as she looked over at Yukito.

Eriol had his phone out and was ignoring the rest of the group.

" Nakuru? Hey, it's me, Eriol. Yes, the child woke up a few minutes ago. No, tell Spinel not to worry. Have you strengthened the wards? Good."

" One day," Sakura vowed, " My English will be as good as his."

" That would take a lot of work." Tomoyo bit her lip.

" No." Eriol was saying. " I think some latent memory resurfaced. We'll have to watch our steps from now on."

Yukito looked sharply at Eriol at this. Sakura ate her cup of instant noodles in a silence only broken by Eriol's conversation through his phone. He had started using sophisticated terminology, which made it impossible for her to understand any more of the phrases.

" Gomen nasai." Eriol said at last, hanging up his cell.

" That's fine." Said Sakura. " Is everything alright?"

" As far as I can see." Eriol sighed.

" It's not your fault." Said Yukito. " If anything, it's mine. I was the one who insisted he should go."

" Would the two of you _stop?_" Kero snapped. " How many times have we gone over this? _It was no one's fault._"

A heavy pause followed.

" It is weird though." Said Tomoyo softly. " I never pinned Li-kun to be the one who's afraid of snakes."

" …" Sakura saw Yukito and Eriol glance at each other.

" Whatever is the case," Yukito folded his arms, " He will be out of commission for a while, due to this."

" That goes without saying."

" How worried do you think we should be about what happened at the zoo?" Yukito asked Eriol. " No doubt all other cult members sensed the blast. Do you think they'll pursue us or keep their distance?"

" I hope they keep their distance, but there's no way to know for sure." Said Eriol. " We'll have to be very careful from now on, stick together. Until Syaoran gets better we have to make do without his help."

" That should be easy enough." Said Sakura. " I think they'll keep their distance. Li-kun emerged out of nowhere, and his aura's gone again now that it's over. They wouldn't know what to make of that."

" True." Said Eriol. " But they might investigate, even if they won't actively attack until they know for sure."

" So what should we do?"

" Keep a sharp eye, I guess." Eriol glanced at the door that led to Li's room. " We should have known better, honestly. We knew there were enemies around. Syaoran even told us so. Some luxuries cannot be afforded during times of danger."

" Eriol, he walked into that one." Said Yukito.

" Because he didn't know he had to face snakes." Eriol replied unhappily. " Much less that he had a phobia of them."

" You don't seem surprised that he's afraid of snakes." Kero noted.

" How surprised do you want me to be?" Eriol asked vaguely. " It's happened."

Kero shrugged, conceding to his point.

After the day Li woke up, even Sakura could sense the spies watching her, day after day. Following Eriol's advice, she did not show that she was aware of their presence, or at least she tried not to. The sorcerers did not seem to do anything other than watch her, but then Sakura always made sure she was not alone for any length of time. She found herself hoping that Li had recovered already. If he were around, he would probably eliminate the spies like _that._

Or not, given his fear of snakes.

_But it's not his fault._ Sakura thought. _He didn't know. And it's not as if he shouldn't, anyway._

Sakura was not the only one. Yukito kept lamenting that the boy was still not able to walk properly yet. One afternoon she even found Eriol at his mansion, drinking hard liquor. The sorcerer did not seem drunk, nor did she smell any alcohol from him, but his tongue was slightly looser than it usually was.

" You know," He said, with a composure that had been slipping somewhat lately, " Six years ago, I met Syaoran once."

" In Hong Kong?" Sakura asked, wondering if Li was sleeping again, because she did not sense much movement in the house. Even Nakuru and Spinel were quiet, somewhere in the other rooms.

Eriol nodded, swirling the glass of liquor. It smelled very fragrant, but Sakura did not try it. She had tasted wine before, and thought it was horribly bitter. She did not want to try this one.

" He wasn't himself. He was…" Eriol shook his head. " But anyone could see he was a smart kid. Saw me, and decided I was a friend."

Sakura furrowed her brow, not quite understanding what Eriol was talking about.

" Wanted to adopt him then." Eriol shook his head. " Wanted to get him out of that horrid clan. Things didn't work out, I didn't want him to get hurt, but most of all, I didn't want to disappoint him." He sighed. " I worked and worked but tried to be discrete, because if the clan knew I was interested they would make it all the harder, for me and for him. Before I knew it, a year had passed, and another, and then all of the sudden the Clow Cards were released and captured and my destiny led me here." He drink down the liquor in one gulp. " Sometimes it is too late for things."

" Is he alright?" Sakura asked, wondering why Eriol was so sad. " Did something happen?"

" He remembered." Eriol poured himself another glass of liquor. " He is hurting." He frowned. " Hm. Strange. This liquor isn't working."

" Is he going to be alright?" Sakura asked, worried.

" He should be." Eriol drank down the liquor. " He's strong." He capped the bottle. " Do you want to check on him?"

But even if Li was going to be alright, he was not alright now. _" Go away." _He said, from inside the room where the door remained shut and refused to open, even for the master of the house._ " Leave me alone."_

" I wish he'd let me in." Eriol sighed. " He's in pain. He shouldn't be alone."

" Do you want to talk?" Sakura asked. " We can help."

_" I said, leave me alone."_

" Maybe we should get Yue," Sakura suggested, thinking that the guardian had gotten through to Li before, " Why is he so upset?"

Eriol did not reply. He only lamented, " Why does he like Yue better than me?" before heading to the phone to call the guardian.


End file.
